


The Devout and The Heretic

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christianity talks, M/M, Modern AU, bunny!Hana, bunny!Lucio, bunny!Mei, bunny!Symmetra, bunny!Zarya, goat!Junkrat, goat!Roadhog, mind-alterations, with magical elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack Morrison never considered that his lot in life was different. He had a good job, a wife, animals that loved him, and a good standing in his local church. He's never had to wonder about where his life was going. That changes when a biker with a charming smile and a love for adventure walks into his life. Suddenly, things are not what they appear and his happy little life isn't as happy as he thought it was. The consequences for this realization will reach further than he thought possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my latest offering to the Reaper76 collection. Hope you enjoy it!

The walls of the House of God were shaking with the power of their voices. The hymns had never been sung so powerfully or so full of devotion, of that Jack was certain. His wife’s beautiful voice quivered in the air beside his, harmonizing perfectly as they led the hymn. It wasn’t even intentional; everyone simply knew that Jack and Blaire Morrison were the ones that led the rest of them in song.

The final note hung in the air before the congregation sat down as one. Jack’s heart never felt lighter than after he had finished singing. His big chest rose and fell as he held his wife’s hand in his lap, smiling up at the Father as he took his regular place at the stand.

“Ah, there is nothing more beautiful than a congregation singing in perfect harmony,” Father Matthew sighed happily. “Well done. Now, as is our tradition, I would like to turn the floor over to you, my lambs, and inform everyone of the wonderful moments in your life this week.”

“We’re expecting our third child,” a woman said as she got to her feet. “I’m four months along and the baby is healthy. The doctors expect that I will have the same complications-free pregnancy as the other two.”

The congregation cheered as the woman sat down. Another man rose to his feet and smiled.

“My construction business has gotten its first out of town contract and I expect to bring a good amount of income back to our wonderful city,” he said.

Everyone cheered as the man sat down. Jack lifted Blaire’s hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles before he got to his feet.

“The mother cat I have been looking after has had her litter and I woke up this morning to find her placing the last of her three kittens on my face,” he said.

Everyone laughed as he sat back down. Jack’s happiness always came from the animals he cared for; he was devoted to his wife and his job, but they did not cause the same elation that caring for a shy cat or a skinny dog brought him.

The sharing continued for another ten minutes before the Father took over. “To hear such good news warms the depths of my soul,” he said. “God shines his love heavily upon us. I will close out today’s congregation with a reading from Genesis.”

Jack tuned out the Father as he looked at the cross above his head. He knew his elation would leave as soon as he was given his weekly charity assignment. It wasn’t that he didn’t love giving back to the community, it was just that he felt it was less charity if it was not given freely from the heart without prompting. This just felt like they were being forced to give back because it was expected of them rather than because they wanted to.

The congregation rose to their feet and Jack followed, filing up to the front to speak with the Father. He was handed his folded up slip of paper and the Father rested his hand on Jack’s head, calling for God to look favourably on his devout son. Jack thanked him before stepping to the side to wait for Blaire.

“I’m working the soup kitchen again,” Blaire huffed as they made their way to the car. “That’s the third time this month.”

“They need a lot of hands there,” Jack smiled at her. “More than half of the papers are for the soup kitchen.”

“And what is your assignment?” she asked.

Jack unfolded the paper and slipped into the car. “Tourist Information Bureau,” he said. “Interesting.”

That wasn’t one he even knew was an option. The Tourist center was outside of their little community, closer to the edge of the city where the drifters came and went. It was much less devout there and he had heard rumors that devil worship was widely accepted. He tried not to shudder at the thought. How could anyone worship such a vile, corrupting individual that wanted nothing more than to control the souls of humans to fight God’s divine right to rule?

“Ugh,” Blaire wrinkled her nose as they left the church parking lot. “I’ll send you with holy water so you can douse anyone that wears the badge of a heretic.”

“Blaire,” he laughed. “Our goal is to help those that have strayed down the wrong path, not chastise them. That is for God to decide their fate.”

“Well, I hope they all burn in Hell; I don’t want to share heaven with them,” she shuddered.

“Blaire,” he scolded. “My darling that is not the way.”

“No,” she agreed sullenly. “But it would be nice not have to share Paradise with them.”

Jack hummed softly in agreement. He didn’t like the idea of those that did not earn a place in Paradise walking through those eternal fields of splendor. It was almost a slap to the face for a devout like him. He worked hard to earn his place and someone that did not care was allowed into the Heavens? No, it wasn’t fair.

He pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. The birds were singing in the tree and he smiled as he headed into the backyard. He pushed the door to the rabbit hutch open and smiled as Hana-bunny came hurrying over. The others hopped along behind her, their floppy ears dragging through the hay as they came to investigate.

“Hello, my babies,” he cooed as he started filling water and food dishes. “Come and eat. Did you have a good morning? Daddy did.”

Hana-bunny followed him around the hutch as he tidied up and spread new straw for his five little darlings. Zarya decided that the aglet on his shoes were better than her bunny pellets and he had to shoo her away before she made herself sick. Lucio stood up on his hind legs, sniffing at Jack’s pants before he bounced off excitedly. Mei flopped over happily beside Zarya, her little pink nose twitching as Zarya turned to groom her best friend’s face. Only Satya seemed interested in the food, turning her head to watch him as she munched the pellet.

“Everyone happy?” Jack asked as he checked the litter and cleaned it out. “If it’s nice after lunch, I’ll let you run around the backyard, okay?”

He knew his bunnies couldn’t understand him, but the excited hop that Hana-bunny gave made him smile. He left the hutch and locked the door tightly behind him. He went to the other shed and let the goats out, smiling as Junkrat immediately bounced off, not minding his two new legs at all. He was taking to the prosthetics better than he could have hoped and he was beyond happy to see the kid running around the backyard. Roadhog followed at a much slower pace, little black ears swivelling as Junkrat raced around.

“Well, good to see you’re in a good mood,” Jack teased.

Junkrat immediately hurried over and headbutted Jack’s knee gently, his little sandy brown tail wagging. Jack knelt down to scratch the kid’s ears, smiling as Junkrat bleated happily. He heard the backdoor to the house open and Soldier came trotting over, immediately trying to herd Roadhog away from the vegetable patch. Junkrat bleated his displeasure as the old white German Shepherd tried to get him away from Jack. Jack chuckled at their antics before he got to his feet.

“Keep them out of trouble, Soldier,” he said.

Soldier cocked his head to the side before going to move Roadhog away from the garden again. Jack headed inside to get changed into a much looser set of clothing than his Sunday clothes. Blaire was already making lunch, bustling around the kitchen and humming happily. He smiled at the sight as he came downstairs.

“And how’s the most beautiful woman in Hope’s Rest?” he teased as he walked over to kiss her.

“I’m doing fine, my equally beautiful husband,” she said as she turned to kiss him in return. “You going to call the tourist stand?”

“After lunch,” he said. “I want to enjoy my time with my wife. God has graced me with her presence and I intend to make my love known.”

Blaire laughed at him as she set their sandwiches out on the table. “Oh, you charmer,” she teased. “Get eating, Jack, before the bacon gets cold.”

Jack smiled as he started eating his sandwich, but he didn’t miss Blaire’s smile fade as she watched him. His stomach sank; what had he done to earn that face? Was she really that annoyed that Mondatta had brought her kittens to him? Or was it that he went out to tend the rabbits before going to get changed? His babies needed to be taken care of before he ate. It would be unthinkable of him to do otherwise.

They ate in silence and when Jack had polished off his plate, he got up to call the tourist station. After briefly explaining that he was with the Church Of Dawn’s Saints, the lady on the other end of the line let out a relieved laugh.

“Oh, good. Could you come down here right now? We’re swamped,” she said.

“Oh, right; there’s that festival down at the waterfront this week,” Jack said. “I’ll be there shortly, ma’am.”

“Thank you; what is it you boys like to say? Saints bless your kind heart?” she laughed.

“Something like that,” he laughed.

He said his goodbyes before returning to the kitchen. He kissed Blaire’s cheek before he went to get his jacket. He flipped the collar up as Blaire walked over, a large frown on her face.

“You’re heading out?” she asked.

“They need help right now on account of the festival,” he replied. “I’ll be back later. Love you.”

He gave her one more kiss before he headed out to the car. The drive over to the tourist information building was uneventful; there wasn’t even a crazy driver on the road to honk at. Jack appreciated it as he parked and headed for the front of the building. He really did not enjoy getting angry at others; it was such a waste of his energy.

“Jack!” Hana shouted as she came running over. “Yes! The cool teacher to help alleviate our boredom!”

Jack chuckled as he gave his favourite student a hug. “I highly doubt that, Hana,” he said. “I’m here to volunteer.”

“I know that,” she rolled her eyes. “That church of yours is actually good for something other than throwing nasty looks at everyone not in that cult.”

“It’s not a cult,” Jack sighed as he shooed her along ahead of him. “It’s just a different Protestant religion. We have our purpose in the world and we do what we can with it.”

Hana rolled her eyes as he signed the volunteer check-in book and took his place behind the counter. He had a few minutes to breathe and reassure Hana that no, there wasn’t homework due tomorrow in his class, before people started swarming the information center. He did his best to be as helpful as he could, handing out pamphlets to people and pointing them in the right directions for particular landmarks around the city.

He’d barely been there an hour before someone walked in that made Hana’s jaw drop open. Jack finished helping a nice elderly couple that were hoping to do some bird-watching at the national park a few miles out of town and turned to see what the gawking was over. His jaw almost fell open in shock to at the sight of the biker shaking his hair out. Jack momentarily appreciated that the man’s leather jacket wasn’t covered in spikes, before he noticed that the man had both ears pierced with a giant chunk of black rock sitting in the lobe, a bar through his eyebrow, a lip ring, his nails painted black, and his long hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

“Is there a problem, sir?” Jack called as he waved the man forward.

The man’s grin would have made any teenage girl’s heart melt. Jack could only label the man as “trouble” with all the tooth the man was showing. The man removed his sunglasses and fit them onto the collar of his shirt. Crow’s feet crinkled at the corners of the man’s eyes, pegging him as far older than his powerful body would claim. The warm, brown pools drew Jack in before he was ready to resist, making him drown in their depths as butterflies decided that his stomach was the best place to start flying around.

“Well, that depends, cutie,” the man said in a voice that was both confident and soft; again, teenage girls would be falling at his feet by now. “You got a name?”

Jack let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sir, that is not what I meant,” he said. “Do you often walk into establishments with the express purpose of annoying the staff and wasting their time?”

“Ow,” the man pressed his hand against his chest. Big hands and rather calloused by the looks of it. Man did a lot of physical work; interesting. “Now you’ve cut me real deep, sir. I was just asking for the name of the man that was helping me.”

“Jack,” Jack sighed. “Now, how can I be of service?”

“Heard there was a dragon boat festival in town,” the man said. “Thought I’d check it out.”

“That particular event isn’t until Tuesday,” Jack said as he handed the man a pamphlet. “But it is a sight to behold. Most of the boats are manned by international competitors.”

“Nice,” the man said as he looked the pamphlet over. “Uh, what’s going on tomorrow?”

“Well, the morning would be sailing lessons,” Jack said, “and then there’s supposed to be a beer garden in the evening after a large barbeque to kick the week long celebrations off. It is always a treat.”

“What would you suggest?” the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I’m particular for the history walks and tours,” Jack smiled. “But that’s a personal bias since I’m a history teacher. Most visitors rave about the amusement park set up on the south end of the pier, but it’s geared towards a much younger age group so I wouldn’t recommend it for a man your age.”

“My age?” the man grinned.

“Early forties,” Jack shrugged. “Don’t think you’d get a thrill out of the teacups. You’d probably get stuck in them; I would.”

The man pursed his lips before dropping himself forward onto the countertop and propping his chin in his palm. “You didn’t answer me; what would you suggest?”

Jack looked at the man for a moment before he snorted. “There’s a custom cars and motorcycle show on Wednesday. Lot of mechanics love it.”

“You going?” the man grinned.

“No,” Jack replied.

“So you wouldn’t recommend it,” the man chuckled. “I really want to know what you would go for. I think I’d enjoy it more if you were into it.”

“I don’t see how,” Jack frowned at the man. “We do not move in the same spheres.”

“You sure?” the man grinned.

Jack lifted an eyebrow. “Unless you intend to tell me that you attend church dutifully on Sunday, complete mandatory weekly volunteer hours, and keep a hutch full of rabbits, yes, I’m certain,” he said.

The man stared at him. “You have rabbits?” he whispered.

“They’re adorable,” Hana cackled as she handed a pamphlet off to a young woman that was almost drooling on herself at the sight of the man in front of Jack. “Satya’s still really shy, but Hana-bunny loves everyone.”

The man let out a long sigh before he looked at Jack. “Don’t suppose I could pay to see those bunnies?” he asked. “I love animals.”

“He’s free on Tuesdays!” Hana grinned. “No history classes at summer school.”

Jack gave her a cold look before he let out a long sigh. “I do not require to be paid, but if you want to bring some rabbit food, I would appreciate it,” he said.

“So, Tuesday,” the man mused. “Say, around noon?”

“Very well,” Jack sighed and gave the man his address. “Please don’t wear anything that dangles; the goats like to nibble.”

The man’s mouth opened in shock. “You have goats?!”

“Two,” Jack replied, trying not to grin. “Like I said, no dangling pieces on your clothing unless they’re secure. I do not need my kid eating something dangerous to his health.”

“It’s a date,” the man grinned as he pulled his sunglasses off of his shirt. “Name’s Gabriel, by the way. But you can call me ‘Gabe’.”

“Very well, Gabriel,” Jack shook his head. “See you Tuesday.”

Gabriel winked at him before he put his sunglasses on and left the building. Hana playfully waved her hand at her face and let out a long sigh. Yup, Gabriel was definitely a teenage girl magnet. Jack opted to ignore Hana’s attempts to tease him and returned to his job. He still had a few hours left to work before the building closed up for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack whistled as he cleaned out the goat pen, smirking as Junkrat bounced around the backyard, ignoring Soldier’s attempts to herd him. He heard the roar of a motorcycle before it puttered into his driveway. Blaire poked her head out into the backyard and gave him a pointed look.

She had not been happy that he had invited a biker to the house. He knew what she thought of people like that and Jack would normally agree. He didn’t like being around people that did their best to scare the living shit out of everyone else. Jack was a tall and powerfully built man; he did his best to not appear like that so that people felt safe to approach him. He never understood why others didn’t want to do the same. It was better to be gentle than to be dangerous.

“Hey, cutie,” Gabriel called as he walked towards the gate.

“Wait,” Jack called as he hurried over. “Let me get the gate or Soldier’ll tear your leg off.”

“Who?” Gabriel asked as he waited at the gate.

“My dog,” Jack said as he opened the gate and motioned for Gabriel to enter.

“Oh?” Gabriel said as he stepped into the backyard and immediately looked at Soldier. “Ah. Hello, Soldier, was it?”

Soldier gave Gabriel a long look before he trotted forward slowly, lowering his head as he approached. Jack opened his mouth to warn Gabriel not to touch the dog, but the man had already squatted down to be on eye level. Gabriel and Soldier stared at each other until Soldier started wagging his tail and hurried off to get his favourite toy.

“Well, that was good,” Jack sighed. “I’m glad you didn’t try to pet him.”

“Anyone that tries to pet a dog that’s coming at them looking like he’s sizing up a t-bone steak needs to stop and rethink their life,” Gabriel smiled at him. “I know how dogs work.” He got to his feet and spotted Blaire glaring at him. “Oh, afternoon, ma’am.”

Blaire narrowed her eyes before she ducked back into the house. Gabriel glanced at Jack and Jack shook his head.

“My wife,” he said. “She’s not fond of men like you.”

“Let’s be fair; you aren’t fond of me either,” Gabriel teased before he pulled a small bag of rabbit food out of his inner coat pocket. “But I come bearing food for your rabbits, so you’re willing to put up with me.”

“I try not to be an asshole,” Jack sighed as he headed for the hutch. “This way to the bunnies.”

Gabriel followed before he paused. “Hang on; goats first.”

Jack smiled as he turned around. Gabriel knelt down as old Roadhog walked over to inspect him. Junkrat was still bouncing around, completely ignoring Soldier as the old Shepherd chased him with his favourite ball in his mouth. Gabriel gently rubbed Roadhog’s ears, smiling at the old pygmy as they stepped closer to snuggle.

“That’s Roadhog,” Jack said. “The jumpy one that isn’t listening to Soldier is Junkrat.”

“Those are some interesting names,” Gabriel said as Roadhog tugged curiously at his hair. “You don’t want to eat that, sweetie. It isn’t hay.”

“They were nicknames for some of my friends,” Jack smiled.

“Cute,” Gabriel said, but it sounded like it was coming from a great distance.

Jack blinked, feeling his mind resetting. There wasn’t anyone with those nicknames in his life. He had lied. Lying was a sin. Why would he lie? That wasn’t like him. He didn’t sin like that. Why had he lied?

“Hey, you okay?”

Jack blinked again and shook his head as Gabriel snapped his fingers by his ear. He looked at the other man, noting that he was a step too close to be comfortable. A man that big should understand that he was intimidating, even to other big men. Personal space should be on his top priority list.

“I’m sorry, did I space out?” he asked. “Apologies; my medication does that.”

Another lie, but at least it was a white one. It was harmless compared to the other one. White lies could be forgiven much easier. Gabriel seemed to accept the lie though, nodding his head and looking eagerly at the hutch.

Jack smiled as he walked over to the hutch and opened it. He squatted down to grab Hana-bunny as she tried to escape, carrying the angrily huffing bunny back inside. Gabriel followed and let out a soft gasp before he sat down on the ground.

“They’re adorable,” he whispered as the rabbits all sized him up. “You’ve taken such good care of them.”

“It’s a point of pride,” Jack admitted as he set Hana-bunny down. “Let them come to you. Hana-bunny loves being picked up, but Zarya will kick if you try.”

“Which one’s Zarya?” he asked as Lucio jumped into his lap to sniff at him. “Hello, you adorable little piebald.”

“That’s Lucio,” Jack chuckled as he set the bag of food in with the rest of his supply. “Zarya’s the big one with the tuft of fur on her head. It was dyed pink when I got her so I named her after that Russian weightlifter.”

“Why was it dyed?” Gabriel frowned as Lucio bunny flopped over in his lap.

“Little girl who owned her before thought it was cute,” Jack shrugged. “It was safe; same stuff they use to dye dog fur. I just find her cuter gray.”

“I agree,” Gabriel nodded as he ran his hand slowly over Zarya’s back. “Who’s the baby?”

“Mei, and she’s full grown,” Jack chuckled as the pitch-black bunny sniffed cautiously at Gabriel’s fingers. “She’s the runt of the litter.”

“Are all of them rescues?” Gabriel asked as Hana-bunny thumped angrily at Lucio for hogging Gabriel’s lap.

“Yes,” Jack said as Satya stayed near his leg. “This is Satya; she’s the newest to the family and very shy.”

Gabriel looked at the brown rabbit and held his hand out. “Here, sweetheart,” he cooed. “I won’t hurt you.”

Satya hopped forward cautiously and sniffed at Gabriel’s fingers. Lucio vacated his spot on Gabriel’s lap and Satya slowly crept forward until she could get herself up over Gabriel’s thigh. Gabriel and Jack shared an excited smile as Gabriel ran his hand slowly over Satya’s head.

“There’s a good girl,” Gabriel cooed. “Don’t worry; Papa Gabi won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Jack sat down and Hana-bunny immediately jumped into his lap and bunny flopped over. He’d never been so happy about anyone seeing his babies before. Gabriel was fantastic with all of them. His dog, the goats, the rabbits; it was fantastic. He had a sudden thought and glanced at the man.

“Would you like to see some week-old kittens?” he asked.

Gabriel’s head snapped up and his warm brown eyes were wide. “What?” he whispered. “You have a cat too? What, you got a water dragon tucked up in that house of yours?”

“Blaire hates lizards,” Jack laughed as he set Hana-bunny on the ground. “But yes, there’s a cat inside. She’s a stray that I took in when I saw her heavy with kittens and skinny as a rake.”

“Poor thing,” Gabriel said as they got to their feet. “Your wife going to kill me if I set foot in the house?”

“So long as we don’t drag bunny turds all over the floor you should be fine,” Jack smiled as he left the hutch and closed it behind Gabriel.

He led him up to the house, dodging the bleating attacks of Junkrat as he bounced across the yard. Soldier looked at Jack pathetically and followed them into the house; he’d had enough of Junkrat’s insubordination for the day. Blaire glared at Gabriel from the kitchen as they kicked their shoes off, but Gabriel was vibrating too much with excitement to care. Jack led him into the living room where Mondatta was curled up with her kittens and heard him gasp softly.

“They’re beautiful,” he whispered as he knelt down.

“Hey, Monny,” Jack cooed as he knelt down and ran his hand over Mondatta’s ears. “You going to let me show off your little jellybeans?”

Mondatta mewed softly and lifted her squashed face up towards him. She rolled slightly onto her side, letting Jack gently pick up the wiggly little kittens. Gabriel held his hands out as Mondatta sat up in her nest to watch him.

“They’re so tiny,” Gabriel murmured as he cradled the kittens close.

“A little underweight and they have fever coats,” Jack sighed. “They’ll probably end up looking like Monny when they shed their coats.”

“Monny’s a good momma,” Gabriel smiled as he reached out to stroke over her ears. “What a good girl.”

Monny mewed at him curiously before hopping out of her nest and stealing her kittens back. Gabriel chuckled as she curled around her wiggling balls of gray fur and hid them from sight with her tail. Jack ran his hand over her creamy fur before he got to his feet.

“And that’s the Morrison Funny Farm,” he smiled. “Worth the wait?”

“Definitely,” Gabriel grinned. “Now, why don’t you and your lovely wife accompany me down to the dragonboats?”

“I am not getting on that deathtrap,” Blaire snarled from the doorway.

“Well, obviously I’m not taking you on the motorcycle, ma’am,” Gabriel smiled politely. “I don’t have enough helmets.”

“We can take the car,” Jack smiled as he got to his feet. “I think the fresh sea air will do me some good.”

Gabriel grinned at him as Blaire glowered and went to go get her sunhat. They collected their shoes from the backdoor and met Blaire at the front door. They were on their way after Gabriel got himself situated in the backseat behind Blaire; it was the only way he’d have legroom. Blaire wasn’t happy about the seating arrangements and kept herself straight-backed in her seat the whole time.

It was a beautiful day for the dragonboats. Gabriel walked beside him, his head almost spinning as he tried to take in everything at once. Blaire’s hand was tucked into his and she was walking strangely close.

“Is something wrong?” Jack asked as Gabriel stopped at a vendor and was watching them spin some sort of candy together.

“I don’t trust him,” Blaire hissed. “Why did you agree to this?”

“It’s good for us to get out,” he said. “And maybe some time around us will have a positive effect on him. We can’t be heathens forever.”

“You are far too trusting,” Blaire shook her head. “You’ll be inviting him to church next.”

“I was thinking about it,” Jack shrugged. “Even if he just goes to annoy the Father, at least he’s in God’s hallowed walls. That’s a chance for salvation.”

Blaire shook her head again as Gabriel walked over with a small dish full of what looked like strings of white cotton candy. He grinned as he held the dish out, shaking it a little bit as if to encourage them to take one of the balls of cotton candy. He probably assumed that they thought he’d poisoned them.

“The vendor called them ‘dragon’s beard’,” he said. “They’re really good. There’s a peanut at the center though, in case you’re allergic.”

“We aren’t,” Jack said as he picked up one of the balls and popped it into his mouth. “Oh, that’s an interesting flavour.”

It was nutty and sweet at the same time. There was just the faintest hint of powdered sugar, almost like it was an afterthought to the taste. He licked his lips and shyly reached for another piece.

“Thank you, Gabriel,” he said. “That was very kind of you to bring us this.”

Blaire narrowed her eyes before she looked away. “Thank you, but I do not like sweets,” she said.

“And yet you married this man,” Gabriel teased as he popped a ball into his mouth and rolled it over to his cheek so he could continue talking. “Jack is easily the sweetest man I’ve ever met. He’d rot the teeth right out of someone’s skull.”

Jack felt heat rushing to his cheeks and looked away. “That is very kind of you to say,” he said. “I simply try to live as God commands.”

Gabriel shot him a smirk before he shrugged his shoulders. “However you want to humble yourself,” he said. “Come on; I think the first race is starting.”

Jack followed at Gabriel’s heels, not surprised when Blaire left to speak with someone she recognized. She’d been looking for an excuse to escape Gabriel’s presence since she was forced to enter it. Gabriel sat down on a bench overlooking the bay and smiled, watching the two boats line up. He glanced at Jack as he sat down beside him.

“Your wife really doesn’t like me,” he said.

“It’s not your fault,” Jack reassured him. “It’s just...well, you are stranger than the company we usually keep. It is likely already the talk of our church group.”

“I’m the strangest person you’ve kept company with?” Gabriel laughed. “Oh, honey, don’t leave your safe little bubble.”

“You know what I mean,” Jack rolled his eyes. “We do not often have such….”

Gabriel shot him an amused look before he popped another treat into his mouth. “I know what you mean,” he said. “How dare I have long hair, right?”

“You...perhaps,” Jack sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “I do not know how to explain it properly, but you should take….”

“I’m gunna stop you right there,” Gabriel said before he pushed a finger against Jack’s nose. “I’m probably better groomed than everyone at your church. This hair does not get to look this amazing by being mistreated.”

Jack blinked at the finger on his nose before he let out a soft chuckle. “Would you like to prove that?” he asked.

“Are you inviting me to your church?” Gabriel asked as he pulled his hand away. “That’s dangerous, Jack.”

“Unless you plan on burning the place down,” Jack shot him a look. “If that is the case, you are most unwelcome.”

“I’m not an anarchist,” Gabriel chuckled. “But I might start hissing when they throw the holy water around.”

“All the kids do that; it’s nothing new,” Jack chuckled.

“Well, then I’ll fit right in,” Gabriel grinned. “Sunday, right?”

“Yes,” Jack said. “The Church of Dawn’s Saints. You shouldn’t have any problems finding it.”

“I’ll see you there,” Gabriel said before he cupped his hands around his mouth. “Come on, boys! Put your backs into it!” he shouted.

Jack shook his head as he watched the dragonboats glide across the water. This was going to be an interesting Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first sign that not all things are good; aside from Blaire, of course; has been shown. Why would Jack lie about people he doesn't actually know?
> 
> I had dragon's beard in Montreal; it is absolutely amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that the depictions of Christianity in this story is not meant to insult or poke fun at the religion. This is meant to show the extreme end of the religion (a la Westboro Baptist Church) as well as cult mentality.

Jack smiled as Gabriel met them at the door to the church. “You cleaned up,” he commented.

“I put a shirt on that wasn’t a graphic tee,” Gabriel chuckled as he put his hands in the pockets of his slacks. “I know what I’m supposed to wear to one of these things.”

“Good,” Jack smiled as Blaire glared at Gabriel. “Come on; we take our seat up at the front.”

“All the better to hear the word of God,” Gabriel teased as he followed them inside. “Ah, the light; it burns,” he laughed.

“I’m sitting with Paula,” Blaire growled as she stalked off towards the woman staring at Gabriel as if he were a demon. “I want to actually hear the service.”

Gabriel smirked after her before tipping his head towards Jack. “She really, really doesn’t like me,” he snickered. “Can’t even stand to hear my jokes.”

“You are a lot to handle,” Jack smiled as he led the way up to the front and had a seat in the pew. “I’m surprised that I’m even capable of it. I am not usually so good with those that sass me.”

“I tone down the sass for the people I like; it scares them off otherwise,” Gabriel chuckled as he scooted past Jack to sit on the inside portion of the pew. “I’m so lonely sometimes. You’re the only friend I have in this city.”

“If I didn’t know you were a vagrant, I would be worried,” Jack teased.

“A vagrant?” Gabriel gasped. “Good sir, I am on vacation! How dare you insult my ability to take time off?”

Jack chuckled as the rest of the church filed in. He heard a number of whispers as people spotted Gabriel’s huge form at the front of the church. They really weren’t used to long-haired men sitting in amongst their numbers. All of them were clean cut and clean shaven; Gabriel’s hair and beard were completely alien to them. He barely held in his giggle as Gabriel turned around and waved excitedly at the other people. A few waved back, clearly confused as to why this strange man was so excited to see them. It was church, not a circus.

The Father stepped out of his office and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Gabriel and then at Jack as the choir walked past him. Jack smiled and shrugged his shoulders slightly as Gabriel waved his fingers at the Father. It took all sorts to make a church; Gabriel was just one more lost soul come to hear the word. His attitude hardly made him a deviant, just a little misguided. He really wasn’t that different from the other rebellious youths that were dragged here by their parents. He was just much, much older than a teenagers with a punk haircut, lip piercings, and torn jeans.

The Father let out a snort before he continued on to his podium. He waited for everyone to be seated before he gave the typical greetings to the congregation. The choir got into their appointed positions before they started singing the Morning Rites. Jack watched Gabriel carefully, wondering what he thought of the display. He personally found the song to be a little patronizing, but the choir’s voices blended well together. It was beautiful to listen to so long as you ignored the words.

“Pretty,” Gabriel commented when the song ended. “Not sure what it was going on about, but pretty.”

The Father started reading from the Bible in front of him. He focused on passages about the necessity for charity and the purging of sin from the soul through sacrifice. Jack let the words flow over him, closing his eyes to focus on their meaning. He tried to match his breathing to the cadence of the Father’s voice, wanting to reach the same level of tranquility and enlightenment that the man seemed to exude.

“All rise and turn to page ten in the Book of Hymns,” the Father said.

Jack grabbed the book as he stood up, flipping it open to the page. He shifted it so that Gabriel could see, but he seemed reluctant to even look at the book.

“Don’t like singing,” Gabriel grumbled.

“You can just mouth the words,” Jack soothed. “No one will judge. Trust me, there are some people in here that should not sing.”

Gabriel shook his head, but looked down at the book without further prompting. As usual, Jack led the congregation, his voice carrying over the crowd with ease. He spotted Gabriel looking at him in confusion several times, but he never said anything, just continued mouthing along to the hymn. Jack tried not to think about it too much; maybe the man just wasn’t used to hearing men sing like this. He knew that holy words like this were usually sang in the sweet voices of prepubescent boys or angel-tongued women, not the rough, used voice of a man in his early thirties.

The hymn came to an end and the congregation sat down. Gabriel shifted a little bit closer and tipped his head down towards Jack’s chest. He wanted to say something without anyone else hearing.

“Your voice is amazing,” he said softly.

“Thank you,” Jack smiled. “I’ve been practicing for years.”

“I can tell,” Gabriel murmured as the Father started reading a new passage.

Jack sensed that Gabriel wanted to say more, but he sat back in his seat and watched the Father. Jack did his best to pay attention to the serman, but he was having an unusually hard time today. His focus kept slipping to the man beside him, hoping that Gabriel was learning about his religion and that he might actually enjoy it. He hadn’t run screaming from the church yet, so he considered it a good sign. A few people that had tried to be pulled onto the correct path had done that before. It was quite the spectacle.

They rose for the second hymn and Gabriel shifted nervously beside him. Jack started singing and he jumped a little as Gabriel’s voice rose sharp and clear beside him. It was a sound unlike any he had heard before, a perfect voice that rose and fell in time with the organ without a single moment of doubt. Their voices harmonized perfectly, better than his and Blaire’s ever had. He didn’t want the hymn to stop, even if it was an incredibly short one. He didn’t want Gabriel to go back to being quiet; he wanted that powerful voice to fill the whole church and to shake the heavens.

It was beautiful. Not a single breath was wasted and his words curled naturally through the air. He could have made angels cry with the beauty of his voice. Was this why he didn’t like to sing? Because of how beautiful it was? That would be a shame; beautiful voices needed to be shared.

All too soon, they were sitting back down again. A twinge of disappointment flared in his chest, but he quickly stomped it back down. Instead, Jack looked at Gabriel and smiled.

“You sing wonderfully,” he said. “That was beautiful.”

Gabriel glanced at him before looking ahead. “I hate singing,” he said softly. “It’s just a reminder that I can’t escape my past.”

Jack looked down at his lap. “Oh,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t know any better,” Gabriel said before he rested a hand on Jack’s knee. “Besides, I like singing with you. It’s...peaceful. Feels less like a show and more like we’re just having fun.”

Jack looked at him with a smile as the Father continued with his sermon. They sat in companionable silence until the next hymn where they filled the church with their voices again. Jack was certain that others weren’t singing, just staring at the two men at the front of the church in awe.

“And now,” the Father said as they sat down one more time, “we come to the time to share our week with one another. Tell us of your achievements and happiness this week, my children.”

The usual spiel of good fortune were talked about. Someone’s child passed the test they were worried about. Someone found out that their mother was free of cancer after a three year battle. Someone else managed to win a thousand dollars on a scratch ticket and put everything into their child’s college fund. Finally, Gabriel got to his feet.

This ought to be good.

“This week I met the most precious and fascinating man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing,” he said. “I’m sure he was ready to beat me over the head with the closest stapler when we first met; I am an asshole by trade. But I have never met a man with a more giving heart and an open mind to all of God’s strange little children. And so,” Gabriel grinned before he dropped to his knee and clasped his hands over his chest, “Jack Morrison, will you marry me?”

Jack stared at him in shock for a moment before a laugh burst out of his chest. He tossed his head back and laughed, loving the huge grin that spread across Gabriel’s face. He draped his hand dramatically across his brow and pretended to swoon.

“Oh Gabriel, how could you put that kind of pressure on me in the House of God?” he asked in his best Southern Belle accent. “We barely know each other; what will our parents think?”

‘You don’t have parents,’ his mind hissed viciously at him. ‘They abandoned you when they found out you walked the path of God. They were heretics and didn’t deserve…!’

“You’re right,” Gabriel gasped in horror before he leapt to his feet. “They will never agree to our union. We must elope at once! Quickly, my love! Before they know!”

Jack squeaked as Gabriel hoisted him up into his arms bridal style. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel’s neck, blinking at the man as he started shuffling towards the aisle past the other people in their pew. He let out another laugh before he started waving at the people cheering playfully for them.

“Farewell, my friends! I’ll send you a postcard from Hawai’i!” he called as Gabriel reached the aisle.

“If I let you up for air,” Gabriel grinned viciously before he bolted for the doors. “So long, suckers! Your angel is mine!”

The church was filled with laughter as the younger members of the church cheered for them. But Jack could see the furious looks on the older members’ faces. They looked ready to murder Gabriel for this display. Worst of all were Blaire and the Father; they both had the same mask of furious contempt on their faces and their eyes spoke of painful retribution.

Jack didn’t care. This was the most fun he’d had at church in an age. How many people would have had the guts to do what Gabriel just had, sweeping a stranger off their feet under the pretense of eloping to avoid family prosecution? How many people would have acted like a fool just to make everyone laugh?

“You’re a special kind of person,” Jack chuckled as Gabriel carried him out to his motorcycle and set him down on the seat.

“I am,” Gabriel agreed as he got Jack a helmet and secured it over his head. “Now hold on tight.”

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel’s chest as his friend started the engine on his bike. Gabriel took off down the street, weaving through the light Sunday traffic with practiced ease. After a good ten minutes of seeing the city from a much different vantage point than usual, Gabriel pulled into a small ice cream shop parking lot.

“Shall we get some ice cream to celebrate our elopement?” Gabriel laughed as he put the kickstand down.

“Why not?” Jack laughed as he climbed off the bike and pulled his helmet off. “I could go for something sweet and cold.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement as they headed inside. The teenager behind the counter eyed them nervously, but relaxed as Jack ordered the biggest rocky-road ice cream cup he could and had it smothered in melted fudge, cookie pieces, and rainbow sprinkles. Gabriel ordered a vanilla cup smothered in strawberry sauce, pineapples, a drizzle of mint, and a cherry sitting on top.

Jack tried to pay for his, but Gabriel handed a fifty to the teen and said it was for both. Jack would have smacked the man if he hadn’t looked over and puckered his lips playfully.

“Anything for my sweetie pie,” he teased.

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes. “We fake eloped,” he explained. “This brute swept me off my feet and stole me away into the morning on his motorcycle.”

“Bless you both for coming out in public,” the kid laughed as he handed Gabriel his change. “Enjoy your ice cream.”

Jack and Gabriel walked outside to one of the picnic tables and sat down. They ate in silence for a few moments before Gabriel tilted his head to the side.

“Blaire’s going to kill me, isn’t she?” he asked.

“Probably,” Jack mused. “Or she’ll try to kill me for going along with it.”

“You scared?”

“No,” Jack smiled. “That was the most fun I’ve had in ages. I knew inviting you to church was a good idea.”

“Glad I could get you to laugh and smile,” Gabriel grinned. “You deserve it. And if you feel like doing anything crazy, hit me up. I’m in town for the month.”

“Crazy?” Jack asked with a smile as he stuck his plastic spoon in his mouth. “Such as?”

“Motorcycle ride out into the countryside. Hit up the local museums and art galleries. Maybe head to the bar for wing night. You know,” Gabriel grinned and winked, “real crazy shit.”

“Those sound less like crazy and more like dates,” Jack laughed. “All of which sound wonderful.” He grew silent and looked down at his ice cream. “Just you and me, enjoying each other’s company without a care in the world. I...need a friend like that. Someone that...gets me. And doesn’t know me from church.”

“Like I said,” Gabriel smiled. “I’m here all month.”

Jack smiled as they started planning their next playdate. They decided that a ride through the country on the motorcycle would be lovely after Jack’s work on Thursday. An art gallery was showing off some New Age art on Tuesday and it actually looked decent, so they cleared their schedule for that too. A quick search on his phone revealed at least three bars in Jack’s neighbourhood that had wing night and they decided to go to the Irish one to try their luck.

Gabriel drove Jack home and his car wasn’t in the driveway. Jack took that to mean that Blaire had walked home and would likely be upstairs at her computer. Most likely waiting for a chance to tear his head off for what he had done. He swung himself off of Gabriel’s motorcycle and took his helmet off.

“Lift your visor,” he said as he turned towards Gabriel.

“Why?” Gabriel asked as he complied.

Jack leaned in and kissed him, groaning softly as Gabriel gently returned the kiss. “I wanted to do something crazy,” Jack smiled as he pulled away.

“I dun been played,” Gabriel laughed as he swooned. “I’ve been kissed by an angel. I can never kiss another for it would taint my purified lips.”

Jack laughed and waved. “See you Tuesday,” he said as he headed for the front door.

“See you Tuesday,” Gabriel agreed before he drove off.

Jack took a deep breath and stepped into his house. It was deathly silent save for the clacking of excited paws on the hardwood. Soldier came racing over, whining happily as he bumped against Jack’s knees. Mondatta let out a soft mewl from the front room, but her kittens were still too precious to leave alone.

Jack frowned as he knelt down, scratching his loving companion’s ears. Blaire wasn’t home. That was odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you bring Gabe to a church? Fun shit, that's what.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack had the day to himself. Those days were so rare he almost didn’t know what to do with himself. He tended to his pets, making sure they were happy and healthy, and took some time to fix the door to the goat house. Junkrat was unusually subdued, but a quick check of his body showed no signs of stress or illness. It was strange and Jack was worried until the kid curled up and went to sleep against his knee.

Even Satya came to cuddle with him; she preferred to be left alone when eating. The strange behaviour worried him; did they sense something coming? He checked the local weather network when he went inside, searching for anything that might be the cause of his animals’ odd behaviours. The next week looked to be clear and beautiful with only the occasional sprinkling of rain to cool everything off. There were no thunderstorms or tornadoes or hail storms in the forecast.

Blaire got home around five for supper, smiling happily as she licked her lips at the meal Jack had made for them. Jack kissed her lips and hugged her close, burying his nose in her hair. He was glad that she was safe and that nothing bad had happened to her.

“You’re doting,” Blaire teased as she pulled him to the table.

“Was a little worried; it’s not like you to not leave me a note or a text when you head out,” Jack replied.

“Oh, my text didn’t go through?” Blaire blinked. “I’m sorry, honey! I sent it right after church got out. You know how bad reception can be there.”

Jack almost frowned. Blaire never called him ‘honey’. She hated pet names; called them a waste of brain cells. And while he couldn’t deny that cellphone reception around the church was abysmal, he had a feeling that Blaire was lying to him. But that was all it was; a feeling. He had nothing solid to levee against her and he wouldn’t throw baseless accusations around. That would only weaken their marriage, not strengthen it.

“Well, I’m glad you’re safe,” he smiled. “What did you do all day?”

“Did some window shopping with Bridgette and Melanie,” Blaire smiled. “There’s this beautiful little boutique up on Fourteenth Avenue that sells the most adorable vintage hats. I would love one.”

“Well, maybe if you’re a good girl, Santa will bring you one for Christmas,” he teased.

“Maybe,” she agreed as she leaned over to kiss him. “Are you going to grow that white beard of yours out for all the little kiddies?”

“Maybe,” he mused as he returned the kiss.

This was nice. When was the last time they’d acted like this? Like an actual couple and not just two people living in the same house with the same last name? He wanted to pull her onto his lap and just shower her with kisses. This was perfect and beautiful and he didn’t want it to end.

“So, what did you and Gabriel do when you left the church in a hurry?” Blaire asked.

“Got ice cream,” Jack smiled as he ran his fingers through Blaire’s blonde hair. “And made plans for the week.”

“That’s it?” Blaire lifted an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Jack laughed. “Why do you sound surprised?”

“I thought he would have tried to consummate your marriage,” she replied with a smile.

Jack laughed harder and wiped at his eyes. “Blaire, darling, that was all in good fun,” he said. “We aren’t actually doing anything. It just brought a little lift to the party.”

“Oh,” Blaire relaxed. “I see.”

And just like that, she was gone. Jack watched her pull away and start mixing her gravy and potatoes together. She was back to the Blaire that only saw Jack as property, determined to keep her hold on him while giving no reason to stay. Why? He didn’t understand why she acted like this; he had always been loyal to her. He’d never given her a reason to doubt his loyalties.

Gabriel was charming and awakened a thirst for the world that he hadn’t felt in ages, but he wouldn’t leave his wife for him. He was still loyal. He still loved Blaire with all of his heart. What could he do to make her understand that he loved her no matter what?

“Well, I’m glad you had fun with him, eating ice cream like a couple of school children,” she said with a cruel smile. “What fun activities do you have planned for this week?”

“We’re going to attend an art gallery on Tuesday and will go for a ride in the country on Thursday,” Jack replied. “And then go try the wings at a local Irish bar on Friday.”

Blaire’s smile was still cruel as she stuffed pork into her mouth. “Have fun,” she said sweetly.

Jack stuffed pickled beets into his mouth to avoid answering. His throat suddenly felt tight, like he was a few seconds away from bursting into tears. Why did she have to be like this? He hadn’t done anything! A kiss on the lips was nothing; Blaire had kissed plenty of men and Jack had never batted an eye. It didn’t mean anything; it was as harmless as a hug.

They ate the rest of supper in silence and Jack gathered the dirty dishes and set them in the dishwasher. Blaire went to go watch television, so Jack retreated outside to round up his goats and get them back in their barn. He set out some hay for them to munch on during the night and cleaned out their water bucket. When Junkrat and Roadhog were content, he went to check on his rabbits.

Satya hopped over to him immediately and followed him around the hutch as he got everything set for their bedtime. Satya thumped her foot angrily against the floor and Jack smiled as he knelt down. Someone wanted his attention.

“And what does my little queen want?” he asked as he reached out to run his hand over the floppy brown ears.

Satya hopped closer and sat up on her hind legs. She placed her front paws on Jack’s raised knee and lifted herself up until her nose touched Jack’s.

_‘We are here for you.’_

Jack blinked, felt something staticky race across his mind, and gently picked Satya up. He scratched behind her floppy ears, cooing as she chewed angrily on the sleeve of his shirt. Hana-bunny headbutted his ankle, so he knelt down to scratch behind her ears too. Satya hopped out of his arms, vacating her place so that Mei could bounce up and cuddle.

Jack laughed and slowly laid down on the hay. The bunnies swarmed him, jumping up onto him to munch playfully on his hair and pull at his shirt. Hana-bunny snuggled against his face, nibbling gently on his nose as he kissed her belly. He had never felt as loved as he did when his darlings were snuggling with him. He laid there for a while, letting the bunnies hop over and around him.

Eventually, he sat up and said good-night to his babies. They watched him leave, little noses twitching as he closed the door to the hutch. He sighed as he headed inside, knowing that he was going to be ignored by his wife. He didn’t understand why she acted like this, but there was nothing else to do but endure the silent treatment.

“You’re working soup kitchen this week,” Blaire said as she headed upstairs.

“Alright,” Jack smiled. He liked working the soup kitchen. “What did you get?”

“Daycare,” Blaire replied.

Jack didn’t bother responding. He knew she blamed him for their childless marriage. It wasn’t like they didn’t try for children; he did his husbandly duty every few nights when she asked for it. Hell, he wasn’t sure why they were even still married if they were so miserable with each other.

He grabbed the banister as his vision grayed out. He hissed as his ears started ringing, driving needles of pain in behind his eyes. It took forever to clear up and when he was finally released from the pain, he was shaking.

He swallowed and slowly climbed the stairs, doing his best not to stumble. Blaire was already changed and in bed reading when he got to their room. She glanced at him as he stumbled over to the bed and pulled his clothing off. She didn’t say anything as he struggled into his pajama pants and climbed into bed.

“Blaire, I’m sorry for upsetting you,” he said as he gently took her hand. “I love you, even if I’m not the greatest at showing it.”

She watched him for a moment before she smiled. “Oh, honey, I know,” she soothed as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I know you don’t mean to. Sometimes you just lash out at the world. You should speak to the Father about it. He has training in psychology.”

“I should,” Jack agreed as he pressed in close to her. “That’s a good idea.”

He leaned down and gently kissed over her shoulder, gently rolling the strap of her nightgown down her arm. She let out a soft noise before gently pushing him away.

“I’m not in the mood, Jack, sorry,” she said as she returned her attention to her book.

‘Are you ever?’ he thought miserably as he kissed her cheek. “Alright. Sorry, honey.”

Pain pulsed against the back of his eyes, but he ignored it as he shifted down to sleep under the covers. He fell asleep long before Blaire finished her reading and had dreams of getting kicked in the head by a very angry, giant rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bunnies are more than they appear and are willing to protect Jack to the last! If only there wasn't a door in their way.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, how were classes?” Gabriel asked as he finally managed to get the hairnet around his jaw.

“The students and I are very happy they’re done,” Jack chuckled, covering his mouth so that Gabriel couldn’t see how hilarious Jack thought he looked.

“And it means you finally get your summer off,” Gabriel smirked as he pulled his long hair into a ponytail and curled the end so that the hairnet fit over it. “There. How do I look?”

“Like your face got attacked by a jellyfish,” Jack laughed in spite of himself. “It’s a good look.”

“I’m glad you approve, asshole,” Gabriel shoved his shoulder playfully. “Come on; the homeless are waiting for their meals.”

Jack chuckled as he led the way out to the front of the kitchen. They were directed over to the hot end of the counter and put in charge of serving soup and gravy. People started lining up immediately, smiling happily as food was loaded onto their plates.

“Who’s yer friend?” a familiar face asked as Jack poured soup into a bowl and set it down on the man’s plate.

“This is Gabriel,” Jack smiled. “He offered to help me today.”

“That’s so nice of you,” the man smiled, showing off his missing teeth. “Bless yer heart, young sir.”

“My pleasure,” Gabriel smiled as he ladeled a small portion of gravy over the man’s chicken. “Enjoy your meal.”

The man moved off and the next person shuffled over. The woman kept her eyes on her plate, not making eye contact as she held onto her son’s hand as tightly as she could. The boy looked ready to start crying, glancing from Jack to Gabriel fearfully.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked.

The woman shook her head.

“You’re in a safe place, ma’am,” Jack soothed. “No one will hurt you here.”

The woman looked up, tears shimmering in her green eyes. She swallowed and nodded, barely managing a smile as Jack set her soup down.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

She picked up her tray and shuffled off, her son holding onto her shirt. Gabriel glanced at Jack before he sighed softly.

“How common is that?” he asked quietly.

“Very,” Jack shook his head. “Always a single parent with a terrified child. It’s hard enough making ends meet when both parents are working; I can’t imagine how hard it is to try raising a child on your own.”

“You ever wanted one?” Gabriel asked as he poured gravy onto the next man’s potatoes.

“Yes,” Jack murmured. “Fertility problems. Pretty sure I’m the problem.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Gabriel looked at him. “Plans to adopt?”

Jack shook his head. “Blaire wants to be pregnant.”

Jack set a bowl of soup down on a tray and did his best to ignore Gabriel’s gaze. He could feel the judgement there. All the charity work they did and they were unwilling to adopt? He’d seen similar looks before and he knew it was hypocritical of him to say, but he couldn’t force Blaire into an adoption.

She was so set on being pregnant. She’d printed out information on all sorts of procedures, but with Jack being certain that he was sterile, he didn’t see the point in trying. She often snarled that she’d just get a sperm donor, but had backed off quickly when Jack had offered to help her pick out a potential partner. Apparently, she had not expected him to be okay with it or to want a say in what their baby would potentially look like.

“Not gunna say anything about your marriage,” Gabriel said after a few minutes, “but I don’t think you’re as happy as you let on.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jack replied as he set a bowl down on a tray.

“Hmm,” Gabriel shrugged as he poured gravy. “How long have you known Blaire?”

Jack blinked and tried to think of an exact number. “We’ve been married ten years,” he said slowly. “And I knew her two years prior. So, twelve.”

“You’d think she’d be less of a bitch,” Gabriel smirked.

“Gabriel!” Jack turned to stare at him. “That’s my wife!”

“And?” Gabriel grinned at him. “I call ‘em as I see ‘em.”

Jack spluttered for a moment before he playfully whacked his soup ladle against the side of Gabriel’s head. “Gabriel Reyes, that is so rude!” he laughed.

“Got you to laugh,” Gabriel grinned as Jack dropped his ladle in the dirty dishes container and picked up a new one.

Jack shook his head as they settled into comfortable silence. The rest of the supper passed without incident, but Jack knew that Gabriel still wanted to talk about Blaire. He really didn’t want to, not with someone he barely knew. Not where she was concerned. It was complicated and his head was already starting to spin with pain.

“So, meet you in front of the museum tomorrow around noon?” Gabriel asked. “We’ll grab lunch from a food truck and then peruse the art collections?”

“Sounds good,” Jack smiled at him. “I’ll see you there.”

Gabriel leaned in and for one moment, his lips brushed Jack’s cheek. Then he was gone, hands deep in his pockets and whistling into the evening air. Jack barely resisted the urge to touch his cheek and retreated to his car as fast as he could.

He barely slept that night, his stomach churning with emotions he didn’t want to put a name to. Blaire was soundless beside him, so deep in slumber that she didn’t twitch as Jack got up to use the washroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, wondering what was wrong with him. He’d never had so many headaches in such a short span of time before. It confused him and he wanted answers but he had no idea where to get them.

He reached up to rub his eyes and flinched as something flashed through his mind. Fields of swaying barley and corn. A house in the center of the fields of gold, the door open to let the breeze in. Farm animals creating a beautiful ambience in the background. A man sitting on the porch with his face tipped to the sun, his hair as golden as the corn and barley.

The image faded away as quickly as it had appeared, leaving Jack gasping for breath. He gripped the edge of the sink, sucking air in painfully between his teeth. He wanted to throw up, but his stomach was strangely empty. Who was that man? Where was that house? Why did he suddenly want to abandon everything and go search for it?

He shook his head and forced himself to walk back to bed. Blaire shifted slightly as he laid down, but didn’t wake. He fell asleep staring at the ceiling wondering why that vision made him feel lost and alone and more than a little homesick.

***

Jack smiled as Gabriel handed him a hot dog. “What a gentleman,” he teased as he lifted his hot dog in a toast. “So polite to hand me the burned one.”

“It’s not burned,” Gabriel pouted as the man in the truck laughed. “It’s grilled, you silly man.”

“It’s charcoaled,” Jack grinned as he bit into the hot dog and purred as hot juice squirted over his tongue, mixing with the sweet onions, mayo, and pickles. “It’s ‘Doggin’ It’s specialty.”

“Seriously?” Gabriel blinked at the man grinning at them from the truck. “You intentionally burned the dogs?”

“Grill the outside to a nice, fire-kissed black,” the man said. “That way, the inside is nice and juicy. And I’m certain that it’s cooked all the way through.”

“I have never gotten food poisoning from Grant,” Jack agreed as he took another bite of his hot dog. “Now move your butt so that the nice people behind us can order.”

Gabriel followed Jack over to a picnic bench and sat down with his own order. He bit into the hot dog and Jack smiled at the blissful expression on his friend’s face. Gabriel covered his mouth as juice trickled past his lips, soaking through the dill pickle chip flakes that inevitably wound up in his beard. There was no escaping the inevitable when it came to beards and food; there was a reason that Jack kept his beard shaved. Gabriel’s brown eyes closed and he sighed in delight as he licked his lips.

“That is amazing,” he said. “It’s so juicy!”

“Grant gets his wieners from local farmers; much less preservatives and better quality,” Jack said. “It shows.”

“It does,” Gabriel said before he glanced at Jack. “You’re looking a little rough; you sleep okay?”

“No,” Jack said. “Was up most of the night. Happens sometimes.”

“Yah, insomnia sucks,” Gabriel nodded. “We can do something else if you aren’t….”

“I want to look at art with you,” Jack smiled. “I’ve been looking forward to it.”

Gabriel smiled. “Great! I have too,” he said before he bit into his meal. “You’re a lot of fun to hang with, Jack. I’m surprised you don’t have a group of people around you at all times.”

Jack laughed and shook his head. “I’m hardly that important. And I prefer a few close friendships than a number of shallow ones. It is much more satisfying, in my opinion.”

Gabriel nodded his head in agreement as he wiped his mouth clean. They finished their meal and headed for the art gallery. Jack was almost alarmed by how in sync their footsteps were, but it was strangely comforting. He knew he wasn’t going to lose his friend in the crowd.

They paid for their ticket from a bored looking teenager at the front desk and went inside. Air conditioning blasted over them, drawing soft sighs of delight from them; it was unacceptably hot outside. Classical music played over the speakers, creating a pleasant atmosphere to walk through.

They wandered through the exhibits, commenting on whether or not the paintings were actually that good. They looked painfully simple, like they had been designed to capture the attention of the rich and famous rather than entertain the masses that would see it. Jack heard some people offer highbrow criticism, but he just rolled his eyes. He didn’t care about hidden meaning; splotches on a white canvas was not deep and meaningful. It was lazy and useless and a waste of his money.

They moved into the next room off the main hall and grinned at each other. It was all landscape paintings, but the colours were all inverted, like someone had highlighted a photo in Word and clicked on it. It was stunning to look at and Jack wandered slowly through the room with Gabriel at his side.

“These are stunning,” he said softly as he stopped in front of a painting of a lonely pine clinging to the side of a cliff. “I would love to hang this one in the living room.”

“Probably outside of your price range,” Gabriel said.

“Probably,” Jack agreed. “But it’s beautiful.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “Whoever did this really understood how shadows work,” he said. “Beautiful.”

Jack nodded as they continued along into the next hall. Whoever the artist was, they had tried to replicate the feel of old Renaissance paintings with modern items. There were kids running around an ice cream truck, lovers walking through the rain, a dog chewing on their owner’s boots beside their full food dish, and a host of other paintings. They were beautiful and showed just how much attention to detail the painter had.

“Charming, aren’t they?” one patron asked. “Would have liked more originality rather than copying the masters.”

“It’s a similar style,” Jack lifted an eyebrow. “That’s about it.”

The patron smiled. “Ah, an amateur critic?” he asked.

“A consumer of fine art,” Jack growled.

“But nobody of note,” the man said.

“And you are…?”

“Bernard Dubrois; I’m sure you’ve….”

“Never heard of you,” Jack smirked. “So, really, how highbrow are you?”

He walked away before the man could answer, wandering into the next hall and stopping in shock. It was like stepping into a room in a family museum. All the paintings were of golden haired and blue eyed people dancing between corn, barley, and wheat. Their bodies were fertile and strong with trails of ivy creeping through their hair. Men and women alike were painted in varying levels of disrobing, their eyes watching him as their mouths stretched in delighted smiles. One in particular, an older man with graying golden hair, was seated in a ring of corn, his face tipped back towards the sky and a tired smile on his face.

_‘Jack.’_

Jack shivered as he heard his name whispered over and over around him. He was too scared to answer, his heart beating rapidly in his throat. Eyes watched him and smiles softened, losing their rueful delight and instead becoming welcoming. They _saw_ him and they wanted him to feel safe.

 _‘Jack, come home,’_ the voices sighed. _‘Come home.’_

Jack took a step forward, his eyes never leaving the man with graying golden hair. His hand rose slowly and he reached out to touch the canvas. He could almost feel the warmth radiating from the man’s tanned skin. He just had to touch them and he’d be home. He’d be safe.

 _“Come home, Jack,”_ the voices said. _“Come back to us.”_

“Jack?”

Gabriel’s hand closed around his wrist and gently pulled him away from the painting. Jack blinked, staring at the painting in confusion. Sighs of displeasure rang through his head before falling silent, leaving him with a painful ringing as his brain tried to fill the silence.

“I need to sit down,” Jack whispered.

Gabriel helped him to a bench and Jack collapsed. He hid his face in his hands, inhaling deeply. He could still hear his name being said faintly around him, but the voices were further off. Their focus hadn’t left him, but they were giving him space. What had just happened to him?

“Feels like I’m standing in the middle of your family reunion,” Gabriel joked.

“Yah,” Jack smiled weakly. “It’s unnerving.”

“Problem with my paintings, gentlemen?” someone called as they walked over.

Jack looked up at the woman and smiled. “No; just got really engrossed in one of your paintings,” he said. “Almost broke the cardinal rule of art museums and touched it.”

The woman looked at him for a moment before she smiled. “Curious to see if it was a funhouse mirror?” she teased before holding her hand out. “Ana Amari.”

“Jack Morrison,” Jack said as he shook her hand. “My friend’s name is Gabriel Reyes.”

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Gabriel smiled at her. “You have an interesting muse.”

Ana shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. “Harvest spirits,” she said. “Demigods, if they’re to be believed. Still, I can’t help but love them. They’re a playful bunch.”

“I’d like to buy one of the paintings,” Jack said softly. “But maybe not one on display? I...don’t think I could handle it.”

Ana looked at him closely before she smiled. “I think I have one that you’d like, Jack,” she said. “Come with me.”

Jack got to his feet and followed her into a side room. It smelled like paint and wood with a touch of dust. It was pleasant to walk through and Jack took the time to admire all of Ana’s hard work. She really did love to paint the golden haired, blue eyed harvest spirits; they were everywhere and their whispering voices trailed after him.

“Here we are,” she said as she stopped in front of a canvas. “ _‘The Boy of the Fields’_. One of the first paintings I ever did. Never could sell it; always felt wrong to give it away. Maybe I was waiting for you all this time.”

Jack stared at the picture in awe. There was a golden haired boy playing a pan-flute and dancing with a white hound. They were hedged in on all sides by stalks of corn and there were a number of rabbits watching quietly from the shelter of the stalks. The boy was wearing a simple loincloth, his eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated on playing.

The painting was also blessedly silent. There was no whispering from its depths and the colours were nice and vibrant. He let out a long sigh and smiled at her.

“How much?” he asked.

“Two fifty,” she smirked. “Hundred.”

“Sold,” he replied.

“Not even going to try to haggle?” she laughed as she went to retrieve an inventory list.

“Two hundred fifty is a reasonable price,” he replied with a shrug as he pulled out his cheque book.

He paid for the painting and Ana promised to have it wrapped up and waiting for him at the main desk when he was done looking at the other exhibits. He thanked her for the painting and headed back out to finish up the tour with Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Ana! Look, I didn't get you killed this time! Aren't I lovely to you? *please don't hit me*


	6. Chapter 6

Jack set the painting of the boy and the hound on the wall and smiled. Blaire was fuming behind him, glaring at the art piece as if it personally offended her. He didn’t care; he was completely enthralled with what he saw. The picture was also blissfully silent, something that his poor head appreciated. Soldier seemed to like the picture too, sniffing at it and wagging his tail when it was on the floor.

“Why would you spend your money on such a thing?” Blaire demanded.

“It’s beautiful,” Jack replied. “We need some life in the living room.”

“Life? You have a naked child on the wall!” she shrieked.

“Cherubs are often naked,” Jack replied. “The boy has a loincloth.”

Blaire let out a disgusted sound and stormed off. Jack couldn’t bring himself to care; he loved the painting. Just looking at it filled him with a sense of peace. He knew he’d made the right decision in buying it. Blaire could suck it up; he’d had to deal with hundreds of her annoying little trinkets for years. The least she could do was appreciate the painting.

“What do you think, boy? Brings some class to the living room, huh?” he smiled at Soldier.

Solider barked his agreement and leaned against his leg. His tail wagged happily at lightning speed and Jack laughed as he reached down to scratch behind his ears. He was glad that his companion liked the picture as much as he did. Something about the hound reminded him of Solider, but it was probably just the white fur. The hound certainly didn’t look like a German Shepherd.

Blaire avoided him for the rest of the day. Even when they were crawling into bed, she ignored him. It worried him; being ignored like this usually meant that there was trouble coming for him. Soldier slept unusually close to the bed that night, too. Usually, he was happy in his corner where his bed was, but he was lying exactly where Jack’s feet would fall if he got up.

Blaire made his Wednesday miserable. Normally, he didn’t have any issue cleaning the house; it was his after all and a clean house was a welcoming one. Today, though, Blaire went out of her way to make him miserable. Nothing was clean enough, nothing sparkled enough, and he was certain she was smearing grease onto things when he wasn’t looking just so he’d have to go back and clean it.

He did his best not to grumble over supper about it, but Blaire was making that exceptionally hard. She was talking about how hard her day was picking up after Jack, making sure that his messes were cleaned up. She droned on and on about how he really needed to stop being so filthy. It pushed him over the edge before he realized it.

“Blaire, why are you acting like this?” he demanded as he got to his feet. “All this over a stupid painting? Over a friendship I made with someone else? Why are you feeling so damn threatened?”

“I’m not threatened,” Blaire rolled her eyes. “How paranoid are you, Jack? The world doesn’t revolve around you.”

“I’m not saying that it does,” Jack snapped. “You’ve just been impossible since I started hanging around Gabriel. Nothing I do is good enough for you; everything is my fault; and now you went behind me and ruined all the work I put into making the house clean. Why are you acting like this?”

“I’m not doing anything,” she said.

“Don’t you try that gaslighting bullshit with me!” Jack shouted. “I’m not stupid!”

He doubled over with pain, whimpering as stars exploded behind his eyes. It was like a white hot needle was being pushed through his eye sockets and into the soft tissues of his brain. He bared his teeth, grabbing his head as it felt like it was going to explode.

“Oh, honey,” Blaire cooed as she cupped his face. “Is your illness acting up again? You poor thing. Go lie down and I’ll get you some tea.”

“Thank you,” he grit out as he stumbled away from the table. “You’re…so good…to me.”

His head was pounding by the time he reached the bed. He passed out immediately, not hearing Blaire come up the stairs. He woke in the middle of the night to Soldier licking his face and whining softly. He crawled to his feet, glaring at Blaire’s form on the bed. She couldn’t even be bothered to let their dog out before going to bed? For fuck sake, what was her issue lately?

He led Soldier to the backdoor and let him out, almost screaming in outrage as he realized that the goats were still loose. He hurried forward, herding them into their barn and checking them over quickly for any injuries. Junkrat was unnaturally subdued, bleating sadly every time Jack touched his legs. He kissed the kid’s head, hugging him close as he bleated. Roadhog was already settled down to sleep, his head tilted forward as he let out soft snores.

Jack went to check on the rabbits and were relieved that they were unharmed. He didn’t know what Blaire was thinking, letting the goats run around all night. They could have gotten hurt! A dog could have gotten into the backyard and killed Junkrat! She couldn’t have been mad enough at him to let his babies get hurt, could she?

He locked up both barns and headed back inside. He stormed up towards his room, but paused as he saw the cup of tea sitting on the bedside table on his side. His eyes narrowed as he walked over to it. It still smelled warm, but he was suspicious. He picked it up and headed for the bathroom, pouring the tea down the drain.

He was not going to get poisoned. Blaire could take her petty misery somewhere else. He wouldn’t have any of it.

“You ready for the ride of your life?” Gabriel asked as Jack swung himself up behind him on the motorcycle.

“Anything to get me out of the house,” Jack growled as he slipped the helmet on and fastened it in place. “Drive.”

Gabriel nodded his head before he drove off down the street. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around the other man’s chest, resisting the urge to bury his face in Gabriel’s back. The helmet prevented that, but he was so miserable that he would have tried anyways.

Blaire had thrown a fit that he had dumped the tea down the sink. She said he was ungrateful and that he would continue to get sick if he didn’t take his medication. He was starting to wonder if there was anything wrong with him to begin with. He certainly didn’t feel sick most of the time and he couldn’t remember ever going to see a psychologist. Those pills had just appeared in his life and he had started to dutifully take them. There was a prescription on the side, but he couldn’t remember ever seeing anyone by that name.

Gabriel drove through town, somehow getting all the green lights, and headed out onto the highway. They drove for a while until Gabriel turned onto a side road that took them out past the local farms. They stopped on the side of the road and Gabriel turned his bike off, setting the kickstand down as he got to his feet.

“What’s eating you?” he asked.

Jack looked at him for a moment before he hung his head. “Blaire…I can’t stand her right now,” he murmured. “She’s making my life miserable. All because I’m friends with you.”

“Are you certain that’s why?” Gabriel asked.

“I can’t see any other reason,” Jack shook his head. “She only really started acting like this since I met you.”

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked as he tipped his head to the side. “How do you know she didn’t act like this before?”

“I don’t know,” Jack replied. “Every time I do something against the church or her, my head starts hurting so bad that I can’t think straight. And…and then there’s these gaps in my memory where I can’t remember things that happened only a moment before.”

Gabriel knelt down and gently removed Jack’s helmet. He ran his fingers through Jack’s hair before pressing their foreheads together. Jack whimpered softly under the touch, shifting closer to Gabriel until he could wrap his arms around his neck.

“What did I do to anger God?” Jack whispered. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing,” Gabriel soothed. “This isn’t God’s doing. This is the work of people; shallow, disgusting people that would rather treat someone like an object than as a real person. You did nothing wrong, Jack.”

“Who would want to hurt me?” Jack asked. “I’m a good person. I attend church. I volunteer my time. I try to be the best husband for Blaire.”

“Some people don’t need a reason, Jack,” Gabriel murmured before he pulled him in close. “I’m sorry I can’t do more for you. You deserve to be happy, Jack.”

“I know,” Jack whispered. “But I can’t leave. My babies, they need me.”

“I wouldn’t make you leave them,” Gabriel promised. “We wouldn’t leave until we had a way to transport them.”

Jack closed his eyes and balled his fists in Gabriel’s shirt. “Why are you so willing to help me?” he whispered.

“You’re a good person, Jack,” Gabriel said as he ran his fingers through Jack’s hair again. “You deserve so much more than they have given you. I want you to have everything you deserve to have.”

Jack pressed closer, feeling tears roll down his face. “Gabriel, I think…,” he started to say.

“No,” Gabriel whispered. “Don’t say anything, Jack. I understand, I do, but please, don’t bind yourself to words that are said in the heat of the moment.”

Jack managed a smile and nodded. He snuggled close, whimpering softly. He felt so safe in Gabriel’s arms, like nothing bad could happen while he was there. Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair again before picking him up.

Jack clung to him, blinking in confusion as Gabriel carried him over to a fence. He set Jack on his feet and leaned against the fence, grinning at him. Jack looked out over the field and smiled; there was a flock of sheep moving like a huge white cloud across the field. He could see a few sheepdogs running through the flock, keeping them from straying too far.

“I should have known that you would want to see the livestock,” he teased.

“I love animals,” Gabriel grinned at him. “I can’t help it that I’m a man of simple tastes.”

“Hardly simple,” Jack chuckled as he bumped his elbow against Gabriel’s. “Just single-minded.”

Gabriel grinned at him again and leaned forward. They rested there for a while, watching the sheep graze across the field. They climbed back onto the motorcycle when they had both calmed down and continued on their way.

Jack watched the fields roll by, sighing happily as grazing land gave way to tall stalks of corn. He reached a hand out without thinking and tried to touch a leaf that was too far away to even attempt to touch. Gabriel shifted, pushing him back onto the bike and Jack quickly grabbed the other man’s shoulders. What had he been thinking!?

He shivered and pressed closer to the larger man. Why had he thought he could touch the corn? It didn’t make any sense! It was far away from him; no one could have reached it from the road. He could have just gotten himself and Gabriel killed!

 _‘Come home, Jack,’_ a voice sighed from the fields, somehow reaching him over the roar of the wind. _‘Come home, little one. We miss you so much.’_

He shivered more and dug his fingers into Gabriel’s coat. He didn’t know what was going on anymore and he was terrified out of his mind. Why was this happening to him? Why wasn’t he allowed to have a normal life anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's world is unraveling piece by piece around him. However will he survive?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: So apparently my brain is mush and I posted the wrong chapter.

“These are amazing,” Gabriel groaned as he tore into the wings the waitress set down in front of them.

“I’m amazed you like them,” Jack smirked. “They are animals, after all.”

“Best thing a chicken ever did was get in my stomach,” Gabriel purred. “Honey garlic is the best dipping sauce.”

“I prefer barbeque,” Jack chuckled as he dipped his wings into the sauce and bit into the mouth-watering, artery-clogging goodness. “Fuck, yes.”

“I am such a terrible influence,” Gabriel teased as he tipped his glass of Pepsi towards Jack. “I have you swearing like a sailor. What next, you actually going to grow out those golden locks of yours? Get a piercing through your lip? Or, heaven forbid, get a tattoo?”

Jack smiled and shook his head. He never remembered being so happy in his life. Not even Blaire’s attempts to make his day miserable had had any effect on him. She had snarled and sneered at him all day, but all he could think about was the meal he was going to share with Gabriel. Nothing she could say would change his excitement.

They had driven over separately, but now that they were sitting at the same table, Jack almost wished he had been picked up. He could really use a drink, but it was safer to just not touch alcohol. Gabriel had been eyeing him most of the time they were waiting for their wings to show up, but now he was more focused on the feast in front of them.

Mostly, anyways.

“Blaire give you a hard time today?” Gabriel asked as he wrenched meat off of the bone with his teeth, growling a little as he chewed.

“Very hard,” Jack shook his head as he resisted the urge to crack the bone open and suck out the marrow. There was none in chicken wings. “She’s just so…entitled.”

“Wouldn’t be the word I use, but that’s fair,” Gabriel chuckled. “Started looking into animal haulers. I could probably find one to hook up to the back of the motorcycle if you don’t feel comfortable taking your car.”

“That’s very sweet of you,” Jack smiled. “But I don’t think….”

He paused as he heard his phone going off. He blinked at it in confusion before picking it up. Blaire was calling him; he was half-tempted to hang up and ignore the call, but she was still his wife. She didn’t deserve to be snubbed like that.

“Hello?” he answered and set the phone against his ear.

“Jack! You have to come to the church right now. It’s an emergency!” Blaire sobbed.

“Blaire? What happened?” he asked as he looked at Gabriel fearfully.

“It’s the Father! You have to come quickly!” Blaire sobbed before hanging up.

Jack set his phone down and stared at his hands. Did he trust Blaire? He had no reason not to, but what if she was using this as an excuse to pull him away from Gabriel? Again. Did he risk it?

“Jack?” Gabriel asked.

“Blaire says that there’s an emergency at the church,” Jack said. “I don’t know if I believe her but…if something is wrong, I’d never forgive myself for not doing something.”

“Then go,” Gabriel said as he cleaned his mouth. “I’ll get this in a take-out container and meet you there. Five minutes behind you, tops.”

Jack smiled and nodded. Gabriel was so good to him. He couldn’t remember anyone being so willing to help him like this. There were still good people left in this world.

He left enough money to cover his portion of the bill and hurried out to the car. Alarm bells were going off in his head as he raced towards the church, but he had no way to know for sure. He had to go and check. He had to be sure that no one was hurt. He would never forgive himself if someone had been injured and he hadn’t gone to make sure they were okay.

The church was silent as he pulled into a parking space. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, half-tempted to wait for Gabriel to show up. He saw movement in one of the windows and decided that there wasn’t time.

He scrambled out of the car and rushed towards the church, his heart in his throat. He shouldered the door open and came to a dead stop. Nothing was out of place. Nothing had been touched. There wasn’t blood or gun smoke in the air. He had been lied to.

The door slammed shut behind him before he could dart out of the building. He was grabbed by two massive men he had never seen before and hauled up the aisle towards the podium. The Father was standing there waiting, Blaire at his side. Both looked angry, but there was a smugness to their features that he didn’t like.

“Jack,” the Father said as he was shoved to the ground. “Your actions have been most unwise.”

“My actions?” Jack demanded as he tried to stand, only for the brutes to shove him back down. “I have done nothing against the church, Father.”

“You forsake your wife for a stranger, a heretic,” the Father curled his lip.

“That ‘heretic’ cares more for me than she ever did,” Jack snapped without thinking. “He worries for me. Wants me to be happy. All she does is tear me down.”

“Jack, you have not been taking your medication,” Blaire said gently. “This happens every time you think you’re getting better.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Jack said. “Nothing that’s been diagnosed by a psychologist, anyways. You handle my medication, Blaire; I’ve never even seen the container for it.”

“That’s because you forget to take it,” Blaire frowned. “You always have. You always think you’re too smart for it.”

“That’s a crock of shit,” Jack snapped. “The lies that come out of your mouth sometimes, Blaire, are astonishing.”

“You shouldn’t curse in the House of God,” Blaire smiled sweetly. “It’s against the rules.”

Jack let out a cry of pain as his head started hurting. He bowed forward, sucking air between his teeth. His vision wavered and his ears rang. He felt bile crawling up his throat as the Father gently tipped his chin up. He couldn’t remember hating the colour brown before, but in that instant, the exact shade of brown that filled the Father’s eyes was the most hideous colour in existence.

“Oh, Jack, you were doing so well,” he said softly. “A perfectly reformed creature. The Lord couldn’t have loved a more tainted creature than you. But we’ll have to start all over again.”

“What?” Jack whispered. “What are you talking about?”

The Father ran his fingers slowly through Jack’s hair and smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, Jack. I wanted you to get better. You’re so powerful, did you know that? Blaire has been working nonstop to keep you under control, but you just won’t listen. We can’t have that.”

“I don’t understand,” Jack whimpered. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“We want to save you, Jack; your immortal soul is unlike anything we have ever been in contact with,” the Father said. “So pure for such an unholy creature.”

“Stop stalling, Father,” Blaire snapped. “The longer this takes, the higher the chance that someone interferes.”

“I know, Blaire,” the Father sighed before he pulled his rosary off from around his neck and lifted it up. “Our Father, I call upon you to cleanse this creature.”

Jack screamed as something white hot raced through his chest. It slammed into his ribs, trying to peel them back to get at…something. Something that burned bright and defiant inside of him. He thrashed and the brutes grabbed him, pinning him to the ground as the Father continued praying.

The doors to the church were blown clean off of their hinges. Blaire screamed and stumbled back, staring at the figure striding towards them with murder in their eyes. The Father scrambled away, holding his rosary tightly in his hand as he stared at the figure. Jack sank to the ground, blood dribbling out of his nose and past his lips.

“G-Gabe?” Jack asked in confusion.

“Remain still, Jack,” Gabriel’s voice had an unnatural echo to it, like it was rising out of the bowels of the earth and beating down on him from above. “Your suffering has come to an end. It is time to end this perversion of my people.”

Jack pressed his cheek against the ground and whimpered. Something warm passed over his body and Gabriel’s boot came to rest inches from his nose. There was something wrong about it; not in a bad way, just wrong. He swallowed slowly and tried to lift his head, but something soft and feathery trailed over his cheek.

“Rest, little one,” Gabriel soothed. “I will handle this.”

Jack sank down into oblivion, his mind tumbling over and over itself. He could feel warmth all around him, buoying him up whenever he fell too far into the darkness. Feather-soft fingers caressed his face, keeping it upturned so that his airways were clear at all times. Someone was singing softly in his ear, a melody that brought tears to his eyes and made him want to stay asleep forever.

Reality came back slowly. It wasn’t abrupt and cruel, like waking from a good dream. It faded in at a fair pace, letting him sit up and gather his thoughts before his vision cleared. The church was silent around him, save for the soft creaking of a broken board somewhere to his left. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs full of air, and slowly got to his feet.

“Gabriel?” he called.

“I’m here,” Gabriel called from the pulpit. “How was your rest?”

“Extremely necessary,” Jack smiled sadly. “The others…?”

Gabriel met and held his gaze. There was regret in those dark eyes, but also a firmness that told Jack what he had done was necessary. Jack swallowed and hung his head.

“They were judged and found wanting,” Gabriel said as he got to his feet. “Mourn them if you must, Jack, but do not ask me to join you. I will not waste energy on them.”

“I was married to Blaire for ten years,” Jack said before he pulled the ring off of his finger. “Or was it much, much longer?”

“I do not have the answers for you, Jack,” Gabriel said as he walked over slowly. “I only know what I have observed since I arrived. In two weeks, I found and eradicated a nest of vipers that would have poisoned more souls with their rhetoric. That is most disgusting in our eyes.”

“What are you?” Jack asked softly.

“What do you think I am?” Gabriel asked in return.

“Gabriel is the name of one of God’s angels,” Jack whispered. “But you…can’t be that angel, can you?”

Gabriel smiled and shook his head. “No, I am not that one,” he agreed. “But like humans have the same name, so do angels. Only certain ones are recorded in the ledgers of humans, those that have the most impact on their short lives. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael; they are very common names amongst my kind. Common and bear a legacy that each one of us adds to.”

“So you’re an angel,” Jack stared at him in awe. “You dress the way you do and you’re an angel?”

He started sinking to his knees, but Gabriel grabbed his hands and pulled him back to his feet. He was smiling, that familiar teasing smile that said much more than he would ever verbally tell Jack.

“An angel takes the form of whatever we please,” Gabriel said. “What better way to see the hearts of the mortal realm than as a being that is held with such contempt?”

“I suppose,” Jack shook his head and covered his eyes. “I want to go home and sleep. I just woke up, but I still feel exhausted.”

“That is to be expected when the bonds of oppressors are broken,” Gabriel said as he gently picked Jack up and held him in his arms. “I will carry you back to your house, Jack. And then we will see about leaving this place and getting you home.”

“Home,” Jack smiled as he closed his eyes. Tears fell down his cheeks and he let out a sad laugh. “Home is so far away from me, Gabriel. I don’t know what truth is anymore. How will I ever find it?”

“We will worry about that when you are well,” Gabriel soothed as he kissed Jack’s cheek. “Rest now, golden one. I will watch over you.”

Jack tucked his head into Gabriel’s shoulder as he was carried out of the church like a child. His eyes closed slowly as Gabriel walked, soothed back into a state of rest. This explained why he felt so safe, why he took so readily to Gabriel when he shouldn’t have been so ready to trust a stranger; he must have sensed that he could be trusted. Angels were so much better than humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NOW YOU ALL KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT GABRIEL! Who's the real heretic and the real devout?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week was a bit of a mess, I apologize for that. I'm not sure if I double posted chapter 6 or if it somehow posted twice on me or what was going on. Either way, here's chapter 8.

“Did you tell him?”

“He just woke up, Angela, and he had to deal with the fact that I just smote the people in that church. No, I didn’t tell him.”

“You have to tell him.”

“Angela, I know I have to tell him. I’m letting him rest.”

“It’s been three days.”

“Angela.”

“Gabriel.”

Jack’s eyes fluttered open. His room was dark and quiet, but he could see something shining brightly under the door. He sat up slowly, reaching for his glasses. Soldier whined beside him, getting to his feet with a happy wag of his tail. Jack scratched under his jaw before he climbed to his feet. It was time to face reality head on.

He was naked, but he didn’t care. He doubted that his nakedness would be the most offensive thing about him. He walked to the door and opened it, stepping out into the hallway. He glanced around before heading downstairs. There were no lights on in the house, but something was glowing bright enough to illuminate his house.

“Cover your eyes for a moment, Jack,” Gabriel called. “Angela. Turn it down.”

“Me?”

“Angela.”

“Fine, fine.”

Jack smiled at the exasperated sigh the female voice gave. The intensity of the light receded and Jack stepped down into the living room. He stared at the two winged beings standing in his living room and felt his knees knock together. He swallowed, unsure if he should bow or not.

“Gabe?” he whispered.

“Do not be afraid,” Angela smiled and folded her wings in close to her body, modestly covering her bare flesh. “We are not wrathful.”

Jack moved forward slowly, reaching for Gabriel’s face. His hand was shaking as it settled on the glowing flesh, half-expecting his flesh to be reduced to ash for daring to touch such a sacred being. Gabriel’s innumerable golden eyes closed and he let out a soft sigh before he turned to nuzzle Jack’s palm.

“It’s alright, Jack,” Gabriel soothed. “How did you rest?”

“Peacefully,” Jack replied softly. “My babies…?”

“I have been caring for them,” Gabriel smiled. “You will find them in perfect health.”

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Jack smiled and bit his lip. “I…is it alright if I…?”

“Jack,” Gabriel cupped his cheek and mantled his wings forward, shielding him from sight. “Kiss me all you like.”

Jack shivered and stepped closer, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. At least, the one that was in the normal part of his face. The other thin lines that hid innumerable teeth quivered and unnerved him. Gabriel’s arms; one set of them; wrapped slowly around his waist, holding him securely but loosely.

“You are terrifying,” Jack whispered.

“I am an angel; we are meant to be,” Gabriel said gently. “I can return to the form you are more used to, if you would prefer.”

“Is it wrong to say please?” Jack asked as he pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s. “I should be honoured….”

“Honoured?” Gabriel teased as his body morphed beneath Jack’s fingers. “Oh, Jack; there is no honour in standing in the presence of an angel. Humans are so ready to throw themselves at the feet of whoever shows even a little bit of power over them. There is nothing special about us.”

Jack let out a soft laugh as he pressed another kiss to the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. “I love you,” he whispered. “I wanted to say it before….”

“Ssh,” Gabriel pressed their foreheads together. “There will be time for that later, darling. I have something to tell you. Before Angela stabs me for putting it off. You’d think the brat would be more grateful for all the things I have done for her, but no.”

Jack let Gabriel guide him over to the couch and sat down. Jack laced their fingers together as Angela settled on one of the soft chairs, folding her legs under her body elegantly as her body receded to that of a beautiful young woman with sparkling blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. She smiled at him as she folded her wings down and leaned against the arm of the chair.

“So, what is it that you have to tell me?” Jack asked before he covered his mouth. “Oh no! Our love has manifested itself into a baby in your belly?”

“No,” Gabriel chuckled. “It’s about you, Jack. I…did some searching while you were resting. And…you aren’t human.”

“Excuse me?” Jack said after a moment. “Of course I’m human. See? Human,” he rubbed his hands on Gabriel’s face.

“No, you aren’t,” Gabriel gently grabbed Jack’s hands and pulled them away. “You’re a harvest spirit. Like the ones in the paintings we saw.”

“That’s not funny,” Jack started to say before Gabriel shook his head.

“I’m not doing this to make fun of you,” he promised. “You are a harvest spirit. A young one. One that was kidnapped and spirited away from your home to be the lapdog of the Church of Dawn’s Saints.”

Jack swallowed and looked down at his lap. Did it make sense? Sort of. He certainly looked like all of those people in the paintings. And it would explain the voices, right? It wasn’t just him hallucinating?

“It…I don’t know,” he whispered. “How can we be sure?”

“We won’t know until we get you home,” Gabriel said. “Take your time to think it over. Home could be anywhere, Jack. Don’t be afraid to wait until you’re certain.”

Jack nodded before he got to his feet. Soldier followed him outside. Junkrat and Roadhog rushed over to greet him, bleating happily as they snuggled against him. He sank to his knees to embrace them, kissing their soft noses. Soldier sat down beside him, wagging his tail happily before he bounded over to the rabbit hutch.

Jack climbed to his feet and walked over, gingerly opening the door. Hana-bunny tackled him to the ground, thumping furiously against his chest. The other bunnies swarmed over him, huffing angrily at him as they snuggled. Tears fell down his face as he tried his best to hug all five at the same time. Satya snuggled under his jaw and shivered against him.

 _‘We missed you, Jack,’_ she whispered. _‘We were worried.’_

“I won’t leave again,” he promised as he kissed over her ears. “You’re coming with me. No matter what.”

Junkrat let out a happy bleat before he bounced past, quickly followed by Soldier to keep him out of the garden.

Gabriel fastened the gate carefully in front Junkrat and Roadhog. Jack had the bunnies safely secured in a travelling hutch, letting them snuggle with each other and keep themselves calm. He shivered as he closed the door to the trailer, biting his lip as Gabriel helped Soldier into the backseat of the car.

“You ready?” Gabriel asked.

“No,” Jack replied as he looked back at the house. “I spent so long in this house….”

“It was a prison, Jack,” Gabriel said. “You not wanting to leave is natural, but you must. Your family is waiting for you.”

“Family,” Jack smiled sadly before he climbed into the passenger seat of the car. “Head east,” he said as Gabriel started the car. “And head for where the corn grows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Jack's true identity is revealed! Harvest spirit, everyone. Just like the people in the paintings.


	9. Chapter 9

“Left here,” Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I think.”

“You think?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, I think!” Jack snapped at him. “I’m going on a gut feeling, that’s it! That’s not something you try to work with!”

Gabriel lifted a hand and Jack let out a frustrated snarl. He demanded that Gabriel pull over and he climbed out of the car without another word. Soldier followed on his heels, silent as a ghost, but with the eyes of a creature far smarter than what he let on. He stormed over to the side of the road, ripped up some weeds, and fashioned a little bunny harness. He tested the strength a few times to make sure it was going to withstand tugging before he headed for the trailer.

He stepped inside and retrieved Satya, fitting her legs into the harness and securing it over her back. He didn’t want her escaping into the wilderness to be some fox or hawk’s dinner. He carried her out of the trailer and into the canola field, sitting down a few feet from the road. He set her on his lap and held her gently under her front legs, lifting her up to look her in the eye.

“Where am I supposed to go?” he asked.

 _‘Why do you think I know that answer?’_ she asked in return, wiggling her nose.

“You’re the talking rabbit; surely you have some idea,” Jack whined as Soldier came to sit beside him.

 _‘Only you can hear me, Jack,’_ Satya sighed. _‘And I know as little about your home as you do. I am simply doing as your father requested. I never actually met the man.’_

“You…know my father?” Jack blinked.

_‘Barely. Harvest spirits are…reclusive. They don’t contact those like me unless they are worried.’_

“Those like you?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

 _‘Well, I’m certainly not a rabbit, Jack,’_ she chuckled. _‘I am a spirit, much like you. My employment involved me keeping an eye on you to make sure you were safe. Your father does not know where you are, but we managed to find you. He will be overjoyed to see you, Jack.’_

“Do any of the others know him?” Jack asked. “My father?”

_‘Hana might, but she refuses to speak. All of the others do. I…could not keep my vow of silence, not after I saw how much pain you were in under that horrid cult’s magic. Just know that we all care for you, Jack, and we want you to get home.’_

“Any advice on how to find home?” Jack sighed as he reached up to rub his forehead. “Because I’m getting a lot of nothing.”

_‘Follow your heart. It knows the way back home. All spirits know the way back home.’_

“I’m glad someone has faith in me,” he murmured as he stood up and cradled her to his chest. “Because I sure as hell don’t.”

_‘You do not give yourself enough credit, Jack. You know more than you could hope to understand. You are a Harvest Spirit; the land will obey you as readily as Soldier does.’_

“Let’s not test that,” he said as he brought her back to the trailer and tucked her safely into the travel hutch.

He took a deep breath before going back to the car. He let Soldier into the backseat, buckling him in when he got himself settled. Gabriel was sitting quietly in his seat when Jack sat down in the passenger’s seat, not even glancing towards him.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Jack murmured.

“I do not blame you for it,” Gabriel smiled at him. “I know it can be frustrating, Jack. I shouldn’t push so much.”

“How else are we going to get anywhere on this wild goose chase?” Jack joked weakly before he looked at his feet. “Keep going east. We have to reach something familiar eventually.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement as he started the car again and kept driving. Jack did his best to direct him through the unfamiliar landscape, relying on the weird tugging in his chest. There was no way to be sure where it was pulling and they had to double back on themselves enough times that Jack started crying in frustration.

Gabriel held him that night, running his fingers through his hair in the backseat of the car. Jack cried for most of the night, beating his fists in frustration against Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel didn’t scold him for his actions even though Jack knew they were wrong. He just held him close and humming soothingly.

When he woke in the morning, it was like the land had suddenly changed around him. What used to be a sea of canola that was unchanging and unidentifiable became landmarks in his eyes. He excitedly woke Gabriel up and directed him for three hours until the landscape went back to being featureless. Jack was scared that they had taken a wrong turn, but when Gabriel backtracked, the landscape didn’t change.

“This is infuriating!” Jack shouted as they stopped for lunch. “Why can’t this be more natural to me?!”

“I don’t know, Jack,” Gabriel said softly. “It still doesn’t change that we’re closer though. Focus on that. We’re so much closer than we were when we left that house.”

“I want to be home now,” Jack snapped before he dropped his head into his hands. “Are you sure I’m a harvest spirit?”

“Yes,” Gabriel tipped Jack’s chin up with the tips of his fingers. “I am positive. We will get there, Jack. Don’t worry.”

Jack shifted closer to Gabriel and pressed his face into the angel’s chest. At least someone was certain about what was happening. He didn’t think he ever could believe it.

* * *

 

Jack sat up straight in his seat. His eyes widened as the corn stalks waved in the wind. He reached out to swat at Gabriel’s arm, whining happily.

“We’re here,” he whispered as he heard voices screaming for him to hurry home. “Gabriel, turn right up here!”

Gabriel turned up onto a dirt road. Jack led him through the labyrinth of backroads before they pulled up in front of an old farmhouse. Jack stumbled out of the car, wrenching the back door open so that Soldier could follow him. He bolted for the door, his chest heaving as he watched the screen door approach.

He stopped in front of it, suddenly filled with dread. What if he was wrong? What if he wasn’t at the right house? What if he had just led Gabriel up to a random house in the fields and was now encroaching on some poor family’s private time?

His chest rose and fell as he stood there panicking. Gabriel was keeping his distance, letting him do this by himself. Jack took a few steps back, looking closely at the house. It looked like the one from his vision that he’d had weeks ago, but he couldn’t be sure. Did all farm houses look like this?

Soldier whimpered up at him and wagged his tail. Jack knelt down and hugged his companion close, running his fingers through the white fur. He kissed over Soldier’s ears before he got to his feet again. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Soldier wagged his tail faster as Jack stepped back up the porch steps.

He knocked on the screen door as hard as he could. Who knew where the occupants were in the house, after all. Best to knock loud so that they could hear him. He took a half step back, not wanting to get hit by the door if it was opened.

He held his breath as he heard shuffling on the other side. The solid door swung inwards and Jack stared at the blond man standing in the doorway. Blue eyes widened before the man was pawing at the handle of the screen door. He threw it open with a bang before throwing his arms around Jack’s shoulders and crushing him against his chest.

“My baby!” the man sobbed as he pushed his fingers into Jack’s hair and pressed his head down into his shoulder. “You’re home. You’re home.”

“Dad,” Jack closed his eyes, feeling tears tumble down his face. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t,” the man hissed softly before he pulled away and cupped Jack’s face. “You’re home now. That’s all I care about. Look at you; you’re so big now!”

“When did I go missing?” Jack whispered.

“You never got big,” the man smiled sadly. “You loved being a child. You and Soldier. You stayed so little…. And now you’re all grown up.”

Tears started falling down the man’s face anew and Jack held him close. He kissed gently along the man’s temple, holding him upright as he sagged with grief. He glanced over his shoulder at Gabriel and smiled.

“Dad, I’d like you to meet the man that saved me,” he said softly.

“Saved you?” his father asked before he straightened up. “Ah, the angel. Yes, Hana was telling me about him. Come!” His father made a beckoning motion. “Open the doors on that trailer; the spirits will find their way without our help.”

Gabriel did as he was told, letting the rabbits and goats out of the trailer. Junkrat took off across the yard, bleating happily. Soldier let out a miserable whine that made his father laugh. His big hand moved over Soldier’s head before he turned to face Gabriel.

“You brought my son back to me,” the man said. “You do not know how much joy that brings me.”

“I can make a few assumptions,” Gabriel inclined his head. “I wanted to get Jack back to where he belonged.”

“Dad?” Jack swallowed. “Dad, I don’t remember much. Of anything. Not even you.”

“Not even…,” the man turned to stare at Jack before he frowned. “Come. You need to eat first. Then I’ll dig out the photo albums. There must be something to jog your memory. Even just being here could do you a world of good.”

“Okay,” Jack said as he let himself be led inside.

Gabriel and Soldier followed and Jack had a strange feeling of completeness before he was hit with a wave of nostalgia. He staggered backwards out of the kitchen, cracked his head on the corner of the wall heading into the living room, and dropped to the floor like a pound of wet leather.

Not his most glorious moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bunnies aren't really bunnies. They chose that form because no one suspects the rabbits.


	10. Chapter 10

“How’s that goose egg?” his dad asked as he pressed a new ice bag to the back of Jack’s head.

“Still burning,” Jack mumbled. “I can’t believe I did that.”       

“I can,” his father laughed. “I’ve done it enough on that damn wall. Don’t feel too bad.”

Jack managed a broken smile as he shifted in Gabriel’s lap. His companion hadn’t left his side since he’d carried him into the living room and set him on the couch. He’d insisted on pillowing Jack’s head on his thigh, gently rubbing his fingers into the joints of his neck to keep the swelling from getting too bad.

Jack appreciated it. And he appreciated the time it gave him to focus on the man that was his father. He watched him move, watched the way he interacted with his surroundings. There was a humbleness to him that surprised Jack; from the way the people in the paintings had acted, he had suspected that they would all be loud and boisterous. His father wasn’t; he was quiet and it was strangely comforting to be proven wrong.

“I saw you in a painting,” Jack said softly.

“One of Ana Amari’s?” his father asked as he set some slices of fresh bread on the table.

“Yah; you know it?” Jack asked.

“One of the first she ever painted of me,” his father chuckled. “Probably the best she ever got out of me. I’m a terrible muse.”

“She said the other spirits were demanding muses,” Jack managed a sad smile.

“We are, unfortunately,” his father shook his head. “We’re demanding, appearing in dreams until our image is properly depicted. And then there’re some that are never satisfied.”

“She painted me, didn’t she?” Jack asked softly. “That little boy and the hound? With the pan flute?”

“She did,” his father’s smile wavered. “Right before you went missing. I couldn’t bear to look at it.”

“It’s a good painting,” Jack swallowed. “I’m so sorry.”

“Jack, it wasn’t your fault,” his father soothed as he walked over.

He cupped Jack’s face in his hands and knelt down to kiss his forehead. Jack felt a thousand restrained emotions in his father’s aura and reached up to clutch his wrist. His father knelt down slowly and pressed his forehead to Jack’s, rubbing gently.

“I want to celebrate your return,” his father whispered. “Out in the fields. With the others.”

“I want that too,” Jack murmured. “When will it be?”

“Tonight,” his father said. “While the sight of you is still fresh. It will be a party unlike anything we have seen in years. Everyone will be so happy that you’re safe, my boy.”

“I’d like that,” Jack said. “After this headache goes away.”

His father laughed softly before he left to get him an Advil. Gabriel stayed quiet the whole time that Jack’s father was excitedly telling him about the land and the other spirits that called it home. He winked when he mentioned a trickster spirit, but Jack could only guess at what he meant by that. Who was Jesse McCree and why did he care?

His father led him by the hand out into the fields. There was a bag slung over his shoulder carrying a number of things that he had stuffed in too fast for Jack to see. Soldier trotted happily at his side while his bunnies and goats followed him like ducklings. He could hear fiddle music ahead and the soft clattering of a tambourine. As they grew closer, the deep thumps of a drum vibrated through his bones and he clung to his father’s arm.

They stepped out of the corn into a clearing lit by an enormous bonfire. Heads turned towards him and identical blue eyes widened in dozens of faces. A shriek like a raging whirlwind split the air before Jack was suddenly being crushed into innumerable hugs and covered in delighted kisses. Whoops broke through the crowd before he was swept out towards the bonfire by an excited woman around his age.

He stumbled after her, unable to keep up with her excited gait. Her whole body swayed with the music that rose around them, but Jack could only feel nausea gaining on him. He pulled away, trying to be as polite as he could be, but another dancer folded into his spot as if nothing had happened. He retreated fast, finding his father sitting on the sidelines with a man of Native American descent warming up a large hand drum.

“Jack,” the man smiled as he approached. “You look good, kid.”

“Thank you,” Jack murmured as he settled down beside his father. “It’s…a great party.”

“Hasn’t even started yet,” the man winked before he started slowly tapping the drum with a large drumstick. “Sun’s just settin’. Party’ll carry on until the wee hours.”

Jack blinked at the man’s accent and glanced at his father. His father smiled as he started tuning a fiddle.

“Joel’s from New Mexico,” his father said. “Picked up the language quirk there and passed it to his kids. Jesse’s here somewhere, but he’s probably scared of your angel.”

Jack glanced over at Gabriel as he sat with Soldier and bit his lip. He was so lost right now; he couldn’t imagine what Gabriel was going through. He hadn’t even had a chance to ask him if he was okay before he was whisked off. His father nudged his elbow and handed a pan flute over when Jack looked at him.

“When you’re ready,” he said before he got to his feet.

Jack’s mouth fell open in shock as his father’s clothing melted away until he was only in a loincloth. His father winked before he set the fiddle under his chin and started playing. The tune that rolled off of the strings was jaunty and sweet, making Jack want to dance, but he didn’t dare move as Joel rose to stand beside Jack’s father. The other spirit’s clothing melted away until only a loincloth remained and he started jerking his head up and down rapidly as he beat out a rapid melody on the drum.

It was like the drum was encouraging his heartrate to speed up. He sucked air in greedily, staring at his father and Joel as the two spirits single-handedly turned all attention to themselves. Flutes, fiddles, and drums worked rapidly to match their wordless song. Smiles lit up the clearing as people started dancing again, spinning around the bonfire.

“Lively bunch,” Gabriel said as he settled down beside Jack. “Even that kid of yours is getting in on it.”

Jack followed where Gabriel was pointing and laughed as Junkrat got up onto his hind legs and tried to dance with a young spirit. They spun around each other, laughing happily as they did their best not to knock the other over. Roadhog was happily accepting everything being fed to him by a group of excited young spirits. The bunnies were dancing in the crowd, leaping up into the air to twist and kick their hind legs excitedly.

“Everyone seems so happy,” Jack said as he watched the dance.

“You aren’t?” Gabriel asked.

“You are?” Jack asked in return.

“Jack, this isn’t about me,” Gabriel said. “This is your home. If you feel like an outsider, that’s not what I want.”

“I don’t know if I can just go back to the way things were,” Jack said softly. “I don’t…I don’t know anyone. Or anything. I’m like a newborn and they act like they know me. How can I look them in the eye and say that everything they put together to welcome me home is for naught?”

“It isn’t,” Gabriel said as he squeezed Jack’s hand. “You came home to your father. You came home to your people. There is more time in the world than you will ever know for you to relearn what you lost. They will be more than ready to help you. And so will I.”

Jack felt his throat tighten up before he surged forward and kissed Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel’s big hands settled on his hips and gently pulled him onto his lap. Soldier huffed at them as he was forgotten in the middle of the wild make-out session. He caught sight of someone staring for a moment before they grinned and slipped off. They looked suspiciously like Joel and Jack assumed that they had to be Jesse, but he wasn’t sure what else to make of it while he was getting his tongue knotted up with Gabriel’s.

They rolled onto the ground and Gabriel’s wings spread wide to shelter them. Jack reached up and ran his hands up Gabriel’s chest, a question forming on his lips. Gabriel leaned in and kissed him as his clothing melted away, smiling against Jack’s mouth as his hands started roaming the bronze expansion of flesh. He mapped out Gabriel’s body, eagerly touching and tracing every line on him. He paused momentarily to look up at Gabriel and swallowed.

“Gabriel…make love to me,” he whispered. “Please.”

Gabriel’s eyes softened before he leaned in and kissed him again. He helped Jack out of his clothing and, after a little prep work, made gentle, sweet love to him on the ground. Jack could faintly hear others doing the same, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was his flesh on Gabriel’s and those soft, beautiful brown eyes watching him. They kissed, over and over again, until Jack climaxed with a soft gasp and Gabriel’s claws dug into the earth one either side of his head.

Warmth flooded inside of him and he bit his lip at the happy whimper that left him. Gabriel twisted, leaning down to kiss small puddles of coolness across his heated flesh. Jack leaned back, arching his hips slowly into Gabriel’s cool touch.

Gabriel eventually moved his wings aside and Jack shyly scooted away from the mess on the ground. A few spirits were smiling at them knowingly, but there wasn’t a cruel smirk to be found. They seemed proud of them, somehow, but Jack didn’t feel confident enough to ask about it.

Soldier let out a soft whine and knocked his wrist, offering the pan flute as carefully as he could. Jack took the flute from his companion, ruffling between his ears as he looked down at the instrument. He brought it up to his lips and blew into it. The sound that issued from the end was hollow, but not bad. He blew a few more curious notes before he timidly got to his feet.

He looked down at Soldier before he hunched forward and kept the flute just beneath his upper lip. Soldier’s tail started wagging nonstop and he barked excitedly as Jack started blowing into the flute. Soldier bounded around him, barking his head off as Jack nervously started dancing from one foot to the other. A few people looked at him curiously, but Joel had started beating on his drum while another spirit danced fluidly in front of him; was that belly-dancing? He didn’t know, but the woman was definitely of Indian descent.

Jack twisted and continued his weird hobble dance, blowing into the pan flute as Soldier jumped and barked around him. Jack closed his eyes and let the noise of the party wash over him. He let the music sink into his flesh, let the sounds of laughter and merry-making warm his heart, and allowed himself to feel at home.

Tears started pouring down his face as something flipped in his head and suddenly he _was_. He wasn’t just Jack Morrison, the lost little harvest spirit that had been kidnapped. He _was_ Jack Morrison, son of John, son of Sebastian, son of Mairi, who came over when the Americas were still being colonized. He was the proud child of a proud lineage with powers beyond his understanding, just like every harvest spirit. The earth moved beneath his toes and he understood why everyone was barefoot and almost naked. Everything was connected. Everything was beautiful.

He stopped dancing and playing the flute and sank to his knees. He covered his face and cried, shoulders shaking as he rocked back and forth. Gabriel’s arms wrapped tightly around him and pulled him close as Soldier licked at his hand to try to make him feel better.

“I’m home,” Jack whispered as he felt his father’s hands on his shoulders. “Daddy, I’m home.”

“Oh, my Jack,” John smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “Welcome home, my baby. Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Jack is finally back where he belongs with the man that helped him get there.
> 
> Thank you all for tagging along and enjoying the ride!


End file.
